What Were the Odds?
by switchfootlover13
Summary: It's the year 2028, and North America, now Antasia, is being controlled by the British noble, Lord Gunther-Hagen. Maximum Martinez must help her sister and mother survive in the broken world. But not before she catches the attention of two princes. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Heyy earthlings of FanFiction-dom! I have decided to write a new story, which I think has a pretty interesting story plot. I'll try to update this and my other story whenever I can!**

**Disclaimer:**

**TV Announcer: This just in, James Patterson has decided to sign his Maximum Ride rights over to Mikaykay, or FanFiction author, switchfootlove13. It has been decided that—**

**Me: Angel, stop messing with the TV announcer's head! It's gonna land me in prison again!**

**Angel: Me? Mess with—you thought that was me? **

**Me: …**

**Angel: Okay fine, Mikaykay doesn't own MR. **

**Me: Goodness…you kidnap an "innocent" little seven year old…and **_**this **_**is what happens. **

**Angel: What can I say…wait. When have you gone to prison before this?**

**Me: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Angel: But you said "again" so I just thought—**

**Me: That's always a bad thing. Okay, well here's the story!**

Let me paint a setting for you. It's the year 2028. What's left of North America is torn up landscapes, bomb-destroyed buildings, and crushed houses. Oh, and did I mention that there's a new self-claimed king? That's right. After Europe destroyed our country, an English noble "made" himself king. But he prefers "Lord", because "King" makes him sound too old. Sure, it's not the gray beard and thinning hair that's making him old, it's the title. Sarcasm noted. So now, North America is Antasia (decided by Lord Gunther-Hagen), and it's a mixed up medieval-futuristic place. Me? I'm just a 17 year old girl, trying to survive and feed my mother and sister. But, when you sprinkle a little mischief in with the surviving, the results are never good.

The market was filled with the sound of all the rich folks laughing their jewel encrusted butts off at the official with the pork on his head. "Who would have dared to mess with the authorities?" one rather large lady asked loudly, but snickering behind her head. I shot my seven year old sister Angel a grin, and I fist-bumped with her and she returned it with a missing toothed smile. My little criminal in training. "Now it's time for us to make a hasty, food-stealing retreat!" I whispered to Angel, grabbed her hand, and slipped out of the ever thickening crowd, no one ever noticing the two poor girls in rags. Blending into the background, I gripped Angel's hand, ran to the abandoned fruit stand, and quickly stuffed a few fruits in the big pockets I had sewed into my pants, just for this purpose. Doing the same with Angel, I patted her pockets and chuckled again as I saw the angry official yank the dead pig off his head. "Don't laugh, don't even _think _about it," I said to my sister quietly, and she nodded obediently. I started to sneak off, when I, being my clumsy self, tripped over a jug that was lying there randomly next to the fruit vendor's cart. It fell to the ground with a loud crash, and all at once, all heads swiveled to us. It was quiet for a second, a giant stare-off taking its toll. Then, one man shouted, "Maybe it was them! Maybe they put the pork on the official's head!" I cocked an eyebrow as I placed a hand on my hip. "And what makes you think I would do something like _that?" _I asked in mock disgust. As if on cue, the tiny hole in one of my pockets decided to split open at that _exact _time, and the three apples clattered to the ground and rolled toward the people. "Stupid crappy pockets!" I cursed under my breath. "Okay, so maybe a few fruits just _happened _to be in my pocket, but that can't prove that I had personally made a fool out of that official. He does that all on his own," I added, and mentally face-palmed at my last comment. The official looked at me with wide eyes and pointed at me with a pig juice covered finger. "It's her! I saw her and the little one put it on my head at the last minute!" he accused. Lie. I _actually _had put it on the back of his head where he _couldn't _have seen me. But, since this is Antasia, and nothing is fair for the poor people, all the other guards and officials came charging full steam ahead at my sister and I. "Guys, can't we just work this out? Human to human?" I asked. "You certainly ain't human, you little rat!" one guard spat. That's when the cow pies hit the fan. "Whoa there, bub. I am _not _a rat. I don't care how much more authority you have over me. You cannot call me something that disgusting!" I said, backing up, crushing Angel's tiny hand in mine. She was surprisingly silent. "You're already in a lot of trouble little girl, you don't want to add any more lashings," another guard said threateningly. I gulped. Lashings at the whipping post were definitely a fear for all the poor people. Mostly because it was only us that got the whippings anyway. "On the count of three, run," I ordered my sister. She got the secret message. The guards stared us down, daring us to move any further. "One," I whispered. Like lightening I took off, dashing through the startled guards and the crowd. Whispers started up again and I heard heavy booted footsteps clomp after us. I made sure Angel was in front of me, and I urged her along with my hand. While trying to dodge the crazy rocks that threatened to trip me, I took some huge breaths to somewhat satisfy my burning lungs. "Come back, before you're put to death!" I used that threat to keep going, although now it felt like my body was on autopilot. We were making good timing, and I could hear the guards' footsteps start to slow down, so I took a second to smile triumphantly.

But it must've been too soon, because I was soon grabbed from behind. I was twisting and turning to get out of the guard's grasp, and heard my sister struggling as her captivator held her in an iron grip. "You are in _so _much trouble, you two young ladies," the head guard said, lifting my chin up with two of his fingers. I spat on his shoe, and he slapped me solidly across the face. "Take them to the whipping post. Twenty lashes for each of them. More for the lady if she smart mouths you in any way."

"Wait!" I shouted. All the guards turned to look at me. I swallowed the large cotton lump in my throat before replying bravely.

"My sister wasn't part of this. It was my idea. I'll take her punishment."

**Originally, this was one of my original stories. I wrote this story with different characters and stuff before I decided it'd be a pretty good MR FanFic. Well, I'll update whenever I can! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Joyeux Noel!**

**Please R&R!(:**

**-switchfootlove13**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yay, I updated! I hope everyone is having a great Christmas break right now! I know I'm enjoying it! And speaking of enjoying, here's a new chapter! **

**Fang: Mikaykay doesn't own Maximum Ride. **

**Me: If only…**

**Fang: Give it up, it's never going to happen. **

**Me: Why I oughta—**

**Fang: Here's the chapter!**

**Me: Fang! Stop running away from me!**

_Previously…_

"_Wait!" I shouted. All the guards turned to look at me. I swallowed the large cotton lump in my throat before replying bravely._

"_My sister wasn't part of this. It was my idea. I'll take her punishment."_

The guards stared at me in amusement, not expecting me to be so serious. "Young lady, that's forty lashes—" "Yes, I can count," I interrupted. The head guard shook his head in disbelief. "I'll take her punishment," I repeated, and stopped twisting around in the arms of my captor. "Very well," the head guard said curtly, and nodded his head. I was half carried, half dragged to the whipping post, where my arms were tied securely to the top. "Max!" Angel cried, tears making tracks down her dirty face. "Hang in there, Ang. It'll be over in no time," I soothed. But I didn't even sound comforting to myself.

"One!" I heard the man with the whip say before I heard the whistle of the angry leather come down on my back. A lightning bolt flashed in front of my eyes, and my toes curled in my worn sneakers. Much to my dismay, my body was shaking, and I opened one of my tightly closed eyes to look at my sister. She was standing straight, with her hands to her sides, but her whole body was racking with sobs. I was so absorbed on my sister, that I didn't feel the second lash.

Once I tore my gaze away from Angel, I stared intently at the wood pole in front of me, trying to ignore the whispers and gossip of the rich townspeople. "Three!" Again, the whip heated my body with excruciating pain, and I couldn't help but slightly whimper. I dug my fingers in the palm of my other hand hard, an old habit I had. _Pain is just a message_, I recited to myself.

I was starting to lose consciousness by the time he reached twenty five, and my body sagged against the pole. I was starting to think this would be the end of my life until I heard somebody tell the whipping-happy man to stop. There was a little bit of arguing, and suddenly I felt my wrists become loose and untied.

"Max?" It was Angel's voice, and it trembled with sadness, but a sliver of hope that I might still be alive. "Angel," I whispered, opening my eyes blearily to look into her bright blue eyes, still glimmering with tears. "Max? Young lady?" The whipping man said my name hesitantly, as if trying it out on his tongue for the first time. Using most of my energy, I rolled my head the slightest bit, but the muscles tightened up in my back, sending shock waves of pain down my spine.

Crying out softly in pain, I fell from my knees to the ground, landing on my side, but still managing to put the slightest pressure on the whip marks. A small hand gently gripped my calloused one, and I looked up at my sister. "It'll be alright, Max." Although she was a small seven year old, signs of maturity were shown clearly in her shining eyes. She carried herself like an adult, something any child shouldn't have to do.

I was sweating like crazy, feeling dizzy and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. But instead, I stared into Angel's blue eyes, trying to figure out a way to get out of here. "Nicholas! Get over here right now!" I heard a gruff voice say sternly. _Who's Nicholas_? I wondered. Someone took my other hand, and Angel's eyes darted fearfully from my face to the stranger's, in terror, but sheer relief.

I couldn't help but notice that the stranger's hand was soft, yet rough with some calluses. That was very strange. "Let me help you," the stranger said softly. A man. My eyes flickered to him, and we stared at each other for a minute. His eyes were deep glittering pools of dark brown, almost black. "I'm fine," I said carefully, each word causing me to lose energy. The eyes of the man softened.

"You aren't okay," the man observed with a stern look. He picked me up in his arms, careful not to put much pressure on my back, although I cried out a few times. Angel walked with us, a calm and solemn expression on her angelic face. I could feel sleep threatening to take over my body, and before I fell asleep I realized something.

Didn't Lord Gunther-Hagen have a nephew named Nicholas?

**There you have it! I'll update when I can! Please R&R! I'm not one to beg, but well…it **_**is **_**Christmas Eve! (bats eyes) **

**Fang: Just review so I can leave!**

**Merry Christmas, y'all!(:**

**-switchfootlove13**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Another Christmas…gone. It's quite ridiculous that it's gone by so fast. Cool presents…my family is really thoughtful getting me the things I love. **

**Update! Yeah! **

**Because I'm just that lee-git. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'll admit it; you caught me. I'm James Patterson! I'm a creepy old man who needs to rewrite the last two books before my house gets broken into by crazy MR fangirls! ….April Fools! I'm not JP. **

**Onwards with the story, my lovelies! **

_Previously…_

"_You aren't okay," the man observed with a stern look. He picked me up in his arms, careful not to put much pressure on my back, although I cried out a few times. Angel walked with us, a calm and solemn expression on her angelic face. I could feel sleep threatening to take over my body, and before I fell asleep I realized something._

_Didn't Lord Gunther-Hagen have a nephew named Nicholas?_

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you can't go around saving random strangers from their punishments! What's next; you invite a _murderer _into the palace?"

"…Maybe."

"Fang!"

"She needed help, Dyl. I couldn't just let her get killed."

"You're not _listening _to me! I—"

The conversation stopped as soon as I opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light that seeped in through the windows. "Great, you woke her up," a deep husky voice said in irritation. My eyes landed upon the two men that stood at the foot of my bed. The man on the left was gorgeous, with scruffy golden blond hair and bright turquoise eyes. He was built fairly well; with muscular arms, legs, and torso. His perfect eyebrows were furrowed into a frown as he spoke.

The other man had jet black hair, longer than the golden boy's, and it fell carelessly into his eyes. He was nice and lean, but had extremely muscular arms, and when he stood completely upright, he was over six feet tall. When he gently flipped his hair from his face, I stared into his almost completely black orbs. They shined, but also looked closed off, and masked up.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I asked, clutching the blanket closer to my body. The golden boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Dylan. _Prince _Dylan, to all you peasants," he said, spitting out the last word, as if he couldn't stand it coming between his teeth. "I'm Nicholas," the dark boy said quietly. "But everyone calls me Fang," he added after a moment."

"Are you a prince too?" I whispered. He nodded, but in a way that seemed as if he didn't give a care about the fancy title. "I'll bet you're wondering why you're here," Dylan remarked, examining his nails with great interest. "Well, Fang thought it was a great idea to 'rescue' you from your punishment, because apparently, if you get 'forty lashes', you could die," he explained, screwing up his face in mock concern. I hated him already. I observed that Fang wasn't much of a talker, because he just nodded in Dylan's direction.

"But why did you take me here? And what about my sister?" I demanded. Dylan opened his mouth, probably to say something smart aleck-like when Fang cut him off. "I took you here for the nurses to care for your back wounds. As for your sister, I gave her some money for food and sent her back to your mother," he replied. It was then when I noticed the heavy bandaging on my back that crinkled every time I moved.

I was speechless. Flabbergasted. Gob-smacked. Why would someone, let alone a _prince_, save me from being whipped? It just didn't add up. I was about to ask Fang why he had saved me anyway, but he held up a hand. "That's enough questions for now, would you like a tour of the palace?" I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Maybe I _did _ask too many questions.

"To your left, there's the ballroom. Right now, it's pretty vacant, at least until the next ball," Fang said, sweeping his hand around dramatically. I gaped at the beautiful décor, and how wide the ballroom was. I'd never seen, (or been in, for that matter) something so expensive in my entire life. Fang took in my expression with amusement. "Fang?" I asked, playing with a strand of my hair. "Hmm?" "Why me? I mean, why am I really here?" I asked. Fang looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, you fascinate me. You aren't like most girls that I know. You're tough, but have a soft spot, and you care about your family, even if it means taking their punishment," he explained. That was the most I'd ever heard him talk. Casting my eyes downward, I stared at the detailed tiles. "Max, do you want to go home?" Fang asked, pulling up my chin so I could look at him. Truth be told, I liked staying in the palace. It was a nice…change. "You're the prince, I'm just a peasant girl. You decide," I replied flatly. I hadn't meant for it to come out so cold, but I was so accustomed to rude and ignorant rich people. There weren't many polite people like Fang.

"Stay as long as you want, Max. You're welcome here," Fang said quietly. Well, I didn't expect him to say that. But something else was gnawing at my insides, realization of who owned this castle. Fang started to walk out of the ballroom, until I said, "But what about your uncle?" I couldn't bring myself to say his name. Fang froze, and his head snapped to look at me. There was silence for a good minute before he finally spoke. "Trust me; there have been other girls in this palace. He doesn't care."

Fang left the ballroom with me speechless, for once. I stared at the fine furniture in the room, the giant chandelier on the wall, and the vivid paintings on the walls. For a strange reason I had the sudden urge to dance. It wasn't like my dancing was special, but I started to dance like my father had taught me. Slow and smooth, with a few dips here and there. It would've been better if I had a partner. No sooner had that thought crossed my mind, when a pair of strong arms had wrapped around my waist….and started to dance with me.

My first instinct was to pull away, but whoever was dancing with me was so good, that I continued my moves. I opened my eyes, and the blissful smile and memories that went along with this dance vanished when I stared into a pair of turquoise eyes. "_Prince _Dylan," I spat out his name, just like he'd done to me earlier. Instead of scowling at me, he pulled my head to his chest and his lips grazed my ear with a question.

"How about I take you to a party?"

**I worked super hard on this chapter, and rewrote different parts of it because I wasn't so sure. However, I like this one very much, and I hope all you that read it enjoy it too. And yes, the thing with Dylan is probably confusing, I know. That's the point, so if I have a lot of reviews, I just might update quicker, and you can see what happens(; **

**You know what this means, my friends. REVIEW! Please? It could just be a smiley face for all I care, just do it! I'll love you forever! (in a totally **_**non**_**creepish way…)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-switchfootlove13**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey, hey, hey. So, I figured I'd update again, since it's Christmas vacation, and I have nothing to do but reread the Hunger Games trilogy. What can I say? Team Gale!(:**

**Anyway, so go ahead and read, I'm not stopping you!**

**Disclaimer: I want to say, to heck with these things, but…oh well. I don't own the Maximum Ride series. Although, I **_**do**_** own the newest Switchfoot CD, and currently listening to it, but whatever, I'm not bragging or anything. **

**Story time! What? Still here? No, no. Scroll down and start reading, silly children! **

_Previously…_

_My first instinct was to pull away, but whoever was dancing with me was so good, that I continued my moves. I opened my eyes, and the blissful smile and memories that went along with this dance vanished when I stared into a pair of turquoise eyes. "Prince Dylan," I spat out his name, just like he'd done to me earlier. Instead of scowling at me, he pulled my head to his chest and his lips grazed my ear with a question._

"_How about I take you to a party?"_

I wrenched away from him with a glare, but yet he just stood there smirking in all his golden glory. "Bipolar much?" I snapped. He shrugged. "No, I'm just trying to be nice. After all, you _are _staying here as long as you what," he answered, flipping his hair to the side in an attempt to make me swoon. No such luck.

"You were _eavesdropping _on Fang and me!" I accused angrily. Dylan kept a bored look on his face. "Look, babe. I'm trying to make you feel welcome here. Heck, I'm even inviting you to a party with me. Who's the bigger person here? I am. So c'mon. It'll relieve some of the stress and burdens on your bruised back, Max." I felt that nagging feeling in the back of my head, screaming at me to leave immediately. "Don't call me babe," I said firmly, and took a step to the door, until Dylan pushed me back to the wall and planted both of his hands on either side of my head. I was trapped.

He stared at me with his piercing aqua eyes, and although I hated him, the eyes were getting to me. Hey, I'm human too, not some emotionless brick wall (**A/N haha see what I did there…no? okay, continue**). "Max. Come to the party with me," Dylan said, leaning over until he was inches from my face. I stayed deathly silent, no snappy comebacks or anything, and he took the silence as his answer. "I'll send a servant to help you get ready. See you at seven, Maxie," he said. A few minutes after he left, I smacked my hand to my forehead to rid myself of the trance. Stupid Dylan.

I had trouble finding my room without Fang, but after wandering for half an hour, I finally found it, and almost jumped when I saw another girl in my room. She was tall and lean, with pretty mocha skin and black curls that she tried to tame with bobby pins. "Hi, I'm Nudge, your maid! Are you Max? ZOMG you're even prettier than Prince Dylan said! I'm Nudge—oh wait, I already said that! Well, my real name's Monique, really pretty right? But I like Tiffany-Krystal better. It's so much cooler! So I know your name is Max, but is it short for something? Maxine?"

The girl chattered so fast my head spun. "Maximum," I replied quietly, still a little stunned at her speech. "Really? That's _so _pretty! Man, I wish I could have a cool name! All I have is Monique, and yeah, it's really pretty I guess, but 'Maximum' just screams unique! Haha, Monique, unique, it rhymes! Do—" "Nudge, calm down," I interrupted. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. So I have to get you ready for a party with Prince Dylan tonight? He's such a jerk, I don't know why you decided to go!" she chattered, vividly waving her hands in the air to prove her point. "But I never agr—" "Enough chitchat Max, let's get you gussied up!" Nudge interrupted me and pulled me into the large bathroom.

It took a few hours and quite a bit of torture to get me ready for the party. Nudge had taken off my bandages and cleaned my cuts, with me screaming words at her, and put new bandages on. She dressed me in a tight dress that was ruby red with thin diamond straps. It was about three inches from my knees, and Nudge secured a thin diamond belt to my waist. I was in four inch shiny black heels, and much to my dismay, she had added a bunch of makeup to my face. Lastly, she had curled my hair into ringlets, so my not quite blonde-not quite brown hair fell in shiny array around my face.

"Wow, you are _hot_," Nudge told me with a grin. That was the shortest sentence I'd heard from her. "Thanks, I guess." I shrugged. Nudge checked the time on an elegant clock over my bedroom door, and her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "Max, it's 7:15! Prince Dylan is going to be so angry, hurry up and get down there!" she hollered in my ear. Putting a black purse in my hand, she practically shoved me down the hallway to the bottom of the stairs where Dylan was waiting. "I'll be cleaning up your bathroom, but you need to go, go, go!" Nudge whispered, and ran back to my room.

"You're late." Those were Dylan's first words to me as I tried to walk down the stairs in the killer heels. I rolled my eyes, and Dylan pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. "But it was _so _worth the wait," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. They weren't good shivers, mind you. "Come on, our limo's waiting," he said with a half smile. No, only Fang could pull those off.

I'd never been to a party before, let alone a rich teenage one. It was in an elegant house, with teens drinking and eating, laughing and dancing. It didn't look so bad, at least until Dylan had ditched me. Yes, you heard me right. The butthead had left me _on my own_, in a place where I knew absolutely no one.

"Hey, you're Dylan's date, right?" someone asked me. I spun around and saw a boy my age with tortoiseshell colored eyes and chestnut hair that kinda fell across his forehead. He was attractive, with a boyish smile and laughing eyes. "No, I'm not his _anything_. I'm Max," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Max. I'm Sam. You wanna get some drinks?" he asked. I nodded. We walked over to the kitchen where there were drinks in coolers, and I grabbed a Sprite. "So, are you from around here?" Sam asked, popping the lid on his can of Dr. Pepper.

"No, I'm actually staying at the palace for a short while, I'm not all that wealthy…" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Sam laughed. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of, Max. Being rich isn't always the coolest thing," he said with a roll of his eyes. Hmm. I liked Sam, he seemed really down to earth and sweet. I just hoped he wasn't another Dylan.

**And ska-doosh, there's your chapter! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-switchfootlove13**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Howdy, y'all. Who is ready to read another chapter!**

…**(cricket chirps)…..**

**Oh come on, I'm not **_**that **_**bad.**

**Fang: But you certainly are cliché. **

**Me: No one was talking to you, emo boy. **

**Fang: I hate being kidnapped by you. Can we trade off authors for book characters now? **

**Me: Shut up, and enjoy the stupid story, you stupid emo. Stupid. **

**Fang: You're pretty tired, aren't you?  
>Me: No, I'm sick. And have been for a <strong>_**week**_**. So go shove it, Sparkles. **

**Fang: Okay, well, this is a longer author's note than we anticipated, so go ahead and read. Sparkles? The heck?**

**Disclaimer:**

**For the one trillionth time, me no own MR. **

**Fang: Trillionth would be an over exaggeration, Mikaykay. More like…for the past four chapters—**

**Me: (growls) **

**Fang: She doesn't own us! Continue on with the story!**

_Previously…_

"_No, I'm actually staying at the palace for a short while, I'm not all that wealthy…" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Sam laughed. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of, Max. Being rich isn't always the coolest thing," he said with a roll of his eyes. Hmm. I liked Sam, he seemed really down to earth and sweet. I just hoped he wasn't another Dylan. _

I wasn't one to fit in to a crowd, and this party was no exception. Every person that I talked to at the party was nice…until they found out I wasn't actually rich. Shallow much? Only Sam stayed by my side the entire night, introducing me to people, and getting me food. It was about midnight, and people were starting to leave. "Hey Sam, do you see Dylan anywhere? We should probably get back," I said, looking to Sam. But he had a stone expression, and I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Sam? Earth to Sam!" His eyes flickered to me, and his jaw set. "It seems as though _Prince _Dylan isn't here anymore," he said. My whole body went cold. "Surely he's here! Maybe upstairs, or in the kitchen, heck maybe the bathroom—" "Max, he's not here," Sam interrupted, his hands clenching tightly. The tool left me here. Who did he think he freaking was? I looked over at Sam, biting my lip in worry. "What if I can't get back? I don't even know where I am right now!" I cried.

"You can stay with me, Max, for the night. After all, this is _my _party," he said with a small laugh. I stood there, my eyes growing wide. I would've never guessed Sam was the party host. He wasn't talking to very people, only me. "Not all rich people are very social," Sam said, reading my mind.

"I, uh…yeah," I stuttered, dumbfounded. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me into another room. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, a concerned look crossing his face. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. I wasn't about to cry with sadness; I was about to cry with anger, and scream until I couldn't scream anymore. "Max, it's okay. I'm here," he said softly. I shrugged my shoulders before Sam tilted my head up gently. I looked up at him, startled. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and gave me a gentle smile. (**A/N haha, you thought he was going to kiss her…fail!**)

Wow, he sure knew how to calm a girl down. But I'd just met him, and I wasn't comfortable with strangers, no matter how good looking they were, or how sweet they acted. "Hey Sam? Can I go to the bathroom? I'll be right back," I said. "Sure, the bathroom's upstairs and the first door on your left," he answered, pointing upstairs. "Thanks, I won't be long," I said over my shoulder. My sensitive ears picked up on what he added under his breath. "No no, take all the time you need."

The heck? These rich people sure are confusing, and…just plain strange. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands, while glancing at the nice interior. Rich people just had it all, didn't they? Which reminded me, I was going to rip out Dylan's spine and beat him with it for ditching me here. Not that that's violent or anything. I dried my hands on a soft and fluffy white towel before leaving the bathroom, and I started down the stairs. That irritating feeling was nagging at me again, almost like a warning. A warning? For what?

My question was answered when I got all the way downstairs to the living room. Sam was there, no doubt about it. But there was a girl with him, a brunette with a pink dress on. She was laughing at something he said, and dragged her hand across his arm. He seemed to be enjoying her company, while I just stood in the room awkwardly rubbing my arm. It got even _more _awkward when Ms. Perfect Pink Dress decided to press a kiss to Sam's mouth. But instead of letting it be a small butterfly kiss, they decided to kiss longer, making me gag on the inside.

"Sam, I'm trying to keep my dinner inside my stomach; I'd appreciate if it'd stay there," I said, my voice trembling the slightest bit, a first for me. Sam broke off the kiss with the girl and looked at me with alarm and confusion. "Oh hey, Max, um, how was the bathroom?" he stuttered. "Wow, charming _and _smooth," I said sourly. "Who are you?" Pink Dress decided to butt in. "Just a _friend _of Sam's," I replied flatly. She looked like I wasn't worth any of her time, and decided to kiss on Sam some more. I looked away with disgust; just my luck, right? I heard some knocking on the door, and one guy still hanging around opened it. My eyes widened when I saw who stalked in.

Fang?

**Dun dun dunnnnn! (Ominous music)** **It wasn't my best chapter, but it had a few twists, am I right? I said, am I right?**

…**.(cricket chirps)….**

**Fang: Clicheeeee. **

**Me: I'm going to hurt you!**

**Fang: Unless…?**

**Me: Unless my lovelies decide to review! Come on people! I'll love you forever!**

**Fang: Creeper…**

**Me: (glares) Review please!(:**

**-switchfootlove13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there. (spins around stroking a kitty)**

**So glad you could join me for the next chapter. And to my awesome reviewers, you guys are absolutely bacontastic.**

**Fang: Mikaykay, you know that no one cares about the author's note. Why don't you just move on with the story?**

**Me: Killjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or trust me, it'd be written **_**very **_**differently. **

_Previously…_

"_Oh hey, Max, um, how was the bathroom?" he stuttered. "Wow, charming and smooth," I said sourly. "Who are you?" Pink Dress decided to butt in. "Just a friend of Sam's," I replied flatly. She looked like I wasn't worth any of her time, and decided to kiss on Sam some more. I looked away with disgust; just my luck, right? I heard some knocking on the door, and one guy still hanging around opened it. My eyes widened when I saw who stalked in. _

_ Fang?_

What was doing here? Sam looked just as surprised as I felt. Frilly Pink Dress Girl looked Fang up and down, and smiled like a Cheshire cat, no doubt thinking he was handsome. "Prince Fang!" Sam said, a startled smile crossing his face. Fang didn't even look over at Sam; he was staring straight at me. "Let's go," he said. "But Sir, you just got here!" Sam protested. Fang looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It seems like this party's wrapping up anyway, Sammy. C'mon Max," he replied, and Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," I said with a grin, following Fang out the door, but not before waving my fingers in a flirtatious manner at Sam. "Bye bye, _Sammy_," I added, and skipped out the door. But suddenly my own mouth dropped open as I saw what we were riding. "A _motorcycle_?" I asked. He turned to me and half smiled, holding out a blue helmet. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die," I chanted as I took the helmet from Fang's outstretched hand, and climbed on the bike. "You aren't going to die, Max. Put your arms around me, and hold on," Fang said gently.

Well, that's awkward. I slid my arms around Fang's (_hard_) stomach, and tried not to gulp as I realized how close he was to me. He started the motorcycle, and I almost jumped, gripping Fang's body even tighter. I could feel laughter vibrating through him as I laid my head on his back, breathing in his scent. He had a clean scent about him, but it was also nice and spicy. My hair whipped around under the helmet, and wind rushed by me loudly. I started to relax as I got used to the crazy riding. "Are you okay?" Fang yelled through the loud wind. "Yeah, it's kinda fun!" I shouted back, and he turned around to grin. "Just what I wanted to hear."

We arrived at the palace, windblown and cold. My dress clung to my legs, probably sticky from my sweat. I might've been cold, but I sure was sweating like a crazy person. "Let's get you something warm, Max," Fang said, grabbing my hand. I tried to ignore the tingles that this prince was giving me, and he nodded at the guards that were, well…_guarding _the doors. Well, Fang was certainly one to do everything manually. I mean, he rode here on a motorcycle, where as Dylan and I rode here in a limo, driven by someone else. Fang pushed open the kitchen doors, and I almost sighed at the warmth now radiating through me.

It was late, probably one thirty or something, so nobody was occupying the kitchen at the moment. Fang opened the giant pantry and took out some cocoa. "What are you doing?" I asked him, as he pulled the milk from the refrigerator. "What does it look like? I'm making us some hot chocolate," he said. Using milk? Oh, well, I wasn't a cook, so I wouldn't know. I watched him as he did his thing, and at one point he looked up and cocked his head. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I answered, "Just learning how to make hot chocolate like you. I mean, I _can't _cook." _Nice save_, I congratulated myself.

"Sure," Fang said with raised eyebrows. After a few minutes of silence, he brought two steaming cups of chocolately deliciousness over to the small table. It was most likely where the servants ate their meals. "So, why did you decide to go to a party with _Dylan_?" Fang prompted as he put down a bag of marshmallows. I had no idea how to answer that one. "Well, he…I…umm…" I stumbled over my words, not knowing how to say anything. Fang seemed to understand. "It was like he put you in a trance or something, right?" he mused, stirring a straw around in his drink.

Even though he looked uninterested, he sounded like he'd said this to many girls before. I wonder… I blinked a few times before I noticed Fang was staring at me, awaiting my answer. "Yeah," I said finally, scratching my arm awkwardly. "My cousin has that effect on most girls," Fang said dryly, popping a marshmallow in his mouth. If I hadn't said it yet, I will now. Fang's hot chocolate was the _bomb_. I mean, yeah, I was poor, but I'd had my fair share of hot liquid drinks, and Fang's had definitely taken the cake. "Only for a second. After the so called 'trance', he was Sir Butthead," I grumbled. Fang regarded my insult calmly, but I saw a hint of fire run through his midnight eyes. "Continue," Fang said quietly. "Once we got to the party, he ditched me there," I explained, stirring up my own drink, remembering all the pretty rich girls Dylan surrounded himself with at the party.

The fire in Fang's eyes was very noticeable by now, and he squeezed his cup with a little more pressure than before. "And then, he just took off in his limo, and left you there, at a stranger's party?" Fang inquired. "Mhmm," I said, sipping my drink carefully. It wasn't as hot as before, but equally just as delicious. "When I saw him come back in around midnight, and no sign of you anywhere, I chose to question the little wiener," Fang added. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "He denied ditching you, and said you'd left the party first," Fang growled. "Yet his limo was miraculously still there when he left," I said angrily. Ooh, he tried to pass on the blame to moi? That's not how it works, Dylan.

"Hey Fang, I'm really tired, can you take me back to my room? I got lost last time," I said sheepishly. He smiled, taking my cup and nodded. After dumping them in the sink, he led me through the dark hallways and opened the door to the now familiar bedroom I was using. "Thank you," I said quietly. He just smiled. "Goodnight, Max," was his reply, and he disappeared back down the hallways. I smiled in contentment as I took a shower, put on some nice silk pajamas Nudge had left for me, and took off all the gunky makeup. Crawling into the soft bed, I fell into a nice deep sleep.

Morning came too soon, and I saw a figure by the side of my bed.

"Hello, Maxie." Well, if it wasn't Captain Buttwipe himself.

**Well, well, well. Dylan again? An outrage! How'd you guys like that chapter? I put more Fang in it, just for my reviewers. (:**

**Next chapter soon? Only if you review, my friends. So just do it! :D**

**-switchfootlove13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year's, everybody! Gahh, I can't believe it's already 2012. And I can't believe it's almost time for me to get back to school. **

**Fang: Whoop-de-freakin'-do.**

**Me: I have to agree with Sir Negative on this one. Whoop-de-freakin'-do.**

**Fang: Well, since it **_**is **_**the New Year, why don't you go ahead and review this chapter? C'mon, you know you want to.**

**Me: I should be saying this at the end of the chapter, but oh well. If you would like to give me ideas, or give me criticism, or even just a smiley face, go for it! :D**

**Fang: And now, for Chapter…uhh…I lost count.**

**Me: (eyeroll) Chapter 7, folks!**

**Fang: Riiight.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maximum Ride. Not even in 2012. Don't worry, I know people. It **_**will **_**happen soon. (ominous music)**

_Previously…._

"_Hey Fang, I'm really tired, can you take me back to my room? I got lost last time," I said sheepishly. He smiled, taking my cup and nodded. After dumping them in the sink, he led me through the dark hallways and opened the door to the now familiar bedroom I was using. "Thank you," I said quietly. He just smiled. "Goodnight, Max," was his reply, and he disappeared back down the hallways. I smiled in contentment as I took a shower, put on some nice silk pajamas Nudge had left for me, and took off all the gunky makeup. Crawling into the soft bed, I fell into a nice deep sleep. _

_Morning came too soon, and I saw a figure by the side of my bed. _

"_Hello, Maxie." Well, if it wasn't Captain Buttwipe himself. _

"Sir Butthead! How'd you sleep? I slept well, ya know, after _Fang _picked me up from the party," I replied evenly, giving him a steel glare. He only smiled in reply. "Come on Maxie, it's not a big deal." My mouth fell open. "Not a big deal!" I sputtered, jumping out of bed. He crossed his arms, but didn't have anything to say.

"I _thought _so, you little windbag!" I said angrily, marching up to him. He simply walked around me in a circle, his hands clasped behind his back. "Oh little Max, what could _you _possibly do to me?" he taunted. "Oh, now you're just asking for it!" I snarled, walking straight up to him, backing him into a corner so he couldn't escape. "I'm going to rip out your spine and freaking beat you with it, until you beg for me to kill you!" I said, clenching my fists.

Dylan suddenly mustered a small smile. And it grew, and it grew, and it grew, painfully slow. "And just _how _do you plan to hurt a _prince_?" he asked innocently. That didn't make the process any slower. "Well, like this," I said, swinging my fist back. I slammed it into his nose faster than he couldn't reply with a snarky comment. He fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose. I grinned triumphantly, and then suddenly realized what I had done. "You, you are going to _pay _for that, you little witch!" he yelled, standing up. I didn't say anything, just observed how hard I had hit his nose. "That's gotta hurt, huh, Captain Buttwipe?" I asked sympathetically, putting a hand over my heart mockingly.

Dylan only sneered, and soon I was against the wall, his hands around my throat. "Hey, stop!" I coughed, pulling at his hands. "Not until you apologize," he said. "Not on your life," I ground out, and his fingers dug deeper, closing off all air I could get access to. "I _might _let you live, if you do me one thing," he said, never releasing my throat. I was trying to inhale, but was starting to see stars. "We _don't _speak of this to anyone, _especially _your superhero, Prince Fangy," he started, with a smart aleck tone. "And, whenever I want to go anywhere, _you _come with me. Understand?" he snarled. "That's two things!" I wheezed, ever the sarcastic one. Dylan released me, leaving me to fall on the ground, coughing my internal organs out. No, just kidding, I'm not that graphic. I laid there for about ten minutes, my pulse finally going back to normal.

I wanted to cry from the pain that was making my throat throb, but instead, I got dressed into something that hid the bruises Dylan had left from his choking session. How was I going to hide this from Fang? I was never good at keeping secrets from anyone. "Max? Are you in here?" Nudge asked, flouncing in my room. I was in the middle of fastening a few buttons on the lavender turtleneck sweater (gag me) I put on. "Fang wants you at breakfast," Nudge said, going over to my bed to remake it. She noticed my silence, and raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder tenderly. I jumped slightly at her touch, and she walked in front of the mirror I was standing near.

"Max. What happened?" she asked, gripping my shoulders. I swallowed hard. "Nothing happened. I'm just tired, that's all," I replied, removing her hands from my shoulders. She looked skeptical, and a little hurt. "Well, when you're ready to tell me, I'm here," she said, and left my room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't scared of Dylan, but I _did _know that he would go through with his threat. Just thinking about it made me clutch my arms around myself tightly, and I shivered. My stomach growled, letting me know that was my cue to get down to breakfast.

****this is a line break. His name is Bob. You can pet him, but he likes sharp things, so I suggest backing away slowly.*****

Angel POV (oh yes I did)

I was sleeping in my bed, the one I used to share with Max. But the prince took her to the castle, and now it was all mine, for now at least. However, while most people like sleeping in beds alone, to me it was a sign that I was alone, without my sister. I wished she was back, but right now she was probably getting pampered and socializing with rich people (**A/N oh Angel…if only you knew…**). "Angel? Wake up," my mother, Valencia shook me awake gently. "Is it morning already?" I asked, pretending that I was waking up from a deep sleep.

"I have to go to work, would you run out and get us some food today?" Mother asked, pulling the thin covers off my thin body. I remembered the coins that Prince Nicholas had put into my hands a few days ago. "Of course, Mother. Just let me get dressed," I answered, putting on my blue dress, the only one I had. "I must go now, Mrs. Patterson is demanding I come now (**A/N haha, Mrs. Patterson…I wonder if she knows JP?(: Okay, okay, I'm done.**). So be good and stay safe," Mother warned, kissing my forehead before hurrying out the door.

*time skip…Angel's in town now after walking there.*

I stumbled across the pavement, trying to dodge all the overweight rich people, eating hot bread and drinking hot apple cider, laughing with one another about something that happened yesterday. Carefully dodging one fat lady's swinging fur purse, I walked to the grocery vendor. He knew who I was; Max and I were already the talk of the town for stealing. "Are you here to steal something?" the grocery vendor sneered. I smiled at him politely. "No sir, I would like to_ buy _a few groceries," I stated calmly, holding out a few coins.

He looked stunned, so I grabbed a sack and started to fill it with groceries, but the man stopped me. "Pay up first, little girl," he sneered. I smiled. "Gladly." With that remark I handed him some coins, filled up my sack, and skipped off, adding a, "Nice doing business with you!" The confused man shook his head, rubbed the coins around in his hand, and stuck them in his pocket.

I went home to eat some fruit for breakfast, and sat around on the couch. Usually Max took me to school, but since she didn't, my friend Chloe said her mom could take me. After hearing a honk at the front, I grabbed my small backpack, made myself a small lunch, and skipped outside. I wasn't expecting dozens of men in black suits with snipers surrounding my house.

"Come with us," one said. "If you want to save your sister."

**Ooooooooh, cliffy! What do you think is going to happen? *Fang plays Phantom of the Opera theme song to increase the drama* In the next chapter, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella will be introduced! Yay! And Happy New Year!  
>Fang: So…review? Because it's New Year's Day? <strong>

**Me: And because I wrote a little more than usual?**

**Fang: Virtual will be handed out to those that review. Farewell guys! **

**-switchfootlove13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! **

**Fang: **_**Another **_**update? You're ridiculous.**

**Me: No, I just have no life, at least until school starts up on Thursday.**

**Fang: It's true. All we've done is watch Tom and Jerry, eat chips and queso, and read FanFictions. **

**Me: So much for my "getting into shape" as my New Year's resolution.**

**Fang: And you aren't even fat! All your friends say you're the thinnest one out of all of them!**

**Me: That's what I'm disturbed about…**

**Fang: You aren't fat…you just need to…um…tone up, like your mom said!**

**Me: Like when I went jogging yesterday, and now my hamstrings are killing me!**

**Fang: Get used to it. Sorry for the long author's note. Here's the story!**

_Previously…_

_Angel's POV_

_I went home to eat some fruit for breakfast, and sat around on the couch. Usually Max took me to school, but since she didn't, my friend Chloe said her mom could take me. After hearing a honk at the front, I grabbed my small backpack, made myself a small lunch, and skipped outside. I wasn't expecting dozens of men in black suits with snipers surrounding my house._

"_Come with us," one said. "If you want to save your sister."_

Max POV

It didn't take me as long to get down to breakfast, but when I got there, servants were cleaning up dishes and clearing off the table. Only one plate of food was still there, and its owner was reading a book. It was Fang! But…he wore glasses? I stood there, observing him for a second, and then he looked up, meeting my eyes. He quickly threw off his glasses and hid them behind his book, standing up. "Hey Max, I didn't think you were going to show up to breakfast," he said, chuckling nervously.

I was going to tease him about being embarrassed about his glasses, (which looked _super _cute on him anyway) when there was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by some choice words. Fang almost smiled, running a hand through his dark locks before taking my hand. He led me into the familiar kitchen, and I saw a blond man, probably about Fang's age picking up glass to a container. "Last time I _ever _make an omelet for _Prince _Dylan," the man muttered to himself. "Iggy," Fang said, and the man leapt up at the sound of his voice. "Fangles! How's it going!" he yelled, and I noticed his pale blue eyes were glossed over. He was blind. I coughed awkwardly, and Iggy noticed it. "Fangles has a lady? Nice," he congratulated Fang. Fang's cheeks were now slightly rosy when he composed himself, and clapped Iggy on the shoulder. "Iggy, this is my _friend _Max. And Max, this is our head chef, Iggy," Fang introduced us.

"Head _chef_? But you're blind," I stated incredulously. Iggy ran a hand through his very blond hair in irritation. "The grass is green. And the sky is blue. Thanks for stating the obvious, Maxie," he said with a roll of his unseeing eyes. I froze. "Don't ever call me Maxie," I said dangerously. Only my father called me that. "Whoa, down girl. I was just kidding," Iggy said, holding his hands up. "Sorry, I just had a moment," I muttered. Fang was looking at me, his eyes flickering with concern. "It's cool. I shouldn't have—" "I heard a crash! What did you do this time, Iggy?" I saw a girl barrel through the door, a cloth in her hand. This must happen quite often. "Ella, it's okay. Dyl boy asked for an omelet earlier, didn't eat it, and I threw it against the wall," Iggy greeted cheerfully. Ella was Hispanic, with long dark brown hair, bangs across her forehead, and glittering brown eyes.

She finally noticed me standing there and held out her hand. "I'm Ella. Seamstress," she said with a kind smile. "I'm Max. Um, visitor?" I asked, looking at Fang for help. "She's living with us for the time being," Fang jumped in, and I gave him a grateful smile. He returned it with a half smile. "Okay, now that everyone's all buddy-buddy now, _I _need to clean up this omelet. Buh-bye," Iggy said, waving his hands, and shooed us out the door. "How dare you speak to a prince like that!" Fang called through the door, holding back his laughter and trying (though failing) to sound stern. Iggy said something unintelligible back to Fang, and we all started to laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here," Fang said, grabbing my hand again. "Bye Fang! Bye Max! It was really nice to meet you!" Ella said with a wave, and slipped off to do her…seamstress business.

"Well Iggy's…very…" I searched for the right word. "Blunt? Annoying? Psycho? Awkward?" Fang finished helpfully. "All the above!" I exclaimed with a nod. "Sorry about that. He's very awkward around girls, but claims to be, and I quote, 'Smooth with the ladies.'" I stared at Fang for a second before busting out with hysterical laughter. He joined in with me after awhile, and for a few minutes, the silent hallways were now full of our insane laughter. "Fang? Is that you?" I looked up, and saw that down the hallway, there was a little boy about nine years old. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes; a spitting image of Angel. "Gazzy! Hey!" Fang said, a grin forming on his face. The boy ran up to Fang and jumped in his arms. "Why are you back so soon?" Fang asked him, and the boy smiled sheepishly. "I kinda blew up the camp cafeteria…" Fang stared at him for a minute and started to laugh. I stood there rocking back and forth awkwardly, like the smooth person I am.

"Oh Gazzy, this is Max. Max, this is Zephyr. We call him Gazzy though; hang around him long enough and you'll find out why," Fang said. Gazzy held out his hand to shake, like a little gentleman, and I shook it with a small laugh. "So…is he your brother?" I asked, and Fang shook his head. "Cousin," he replied. I nodded, and then my mind processed exactly what Fang had said. "So that means your Dylan's _brother_?" I sputtered. Gazzy nodded in disappointment. "I get that reaction a lot," he murmured, more to the floor than to me. "Gaz, why don't you go see if Iggy's done in the kitchen? Maybe you could tell him about your camping episode?" Fang suggested, and Gazzy nodded, and sprinted off in the direction we had come from. My stomach rumbled, reminding me I had forgotten all about breakfast. "Uh, Fang?" I started. "Forgot breakfast? It's okay, we can go get something in town," he replied. "You go into town? Willingly?" I asked, slightly startled at the thought.

"Just because I'm a prince means that I have to stay holed up in this pretty palace?" Fang questioned. "Well no—" "Then come on!" Fang interrupted, and took off down the hall. He looked rather silly, and I giggled as I followed him. Wait, Maximum Martinez, _giggling_? I shook my head as I chased after Fang. That's sure something.

Angel POV

I wasn't afraid of the men in black suits. It wasn't because they weren't intimidating (trust me, they were), it was because I had felt this aura around them that suggested they weren't going to hurt me. Of course, my instincts weren't always correct, heck, I'm _seven_.

"Angelica, come with us please," the head man said, using his hand to beckon me. "Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously, rubbing my arms. It was cold in the big limo. "You'll see, Angelica." I raised my eyebrows. "So…what am I supposed to call you? Man in black?" I asked, and the man laughed, shaking his head. "I'm Joe. Or you can call me Mr. Matthews," he replied. He seemed extremely nice, but I had learned from Max not to trust anyone. This man was no exception. "Why are you taking me for?" I asked. "It'll all be revealed in a few minutes, Angelica. Don't worry." "Stop that!" I snapped. Joe looked confused. "Stop what?" "With the Angelica crap! I'm Angel, and that's _final_!" I stomped my foot on the ground for emphasis. The other men in the limo started to laugh at Joe's expression. "Okay then, Angel it is. For such a little girl, you have such a big façade!" Joe exclaimed, rubbing the scruff on his chin.

We pulled into a giant building, and it was surrounded by guards. That was when I started to get nervous. "Joe," I said, my voice trembling a bit. He rubbed circles on my back. "It's okay Angel, we're here to help you," he soothed. I wished I could believe him. The limo drove us up to two wide doors, and a man in a gray business suit came out holding a clipboard. He looked very stressed; his brown hair in disarray on his head. "Mr. Matthews sir, she's gone into town. No doubt they'll go after her. And sir," the man paused, and Joe leaned in quickly, listening intently. "She brought the prince with her. He's got followers on them."

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Wow, I'm really getting into this story, guys! I'm on a roll! Whee!  
>Fang: Not literally, Mikaykay, you're embarrassing me!<strong>

**Me: Ignore him. He's just depressed that I ate all the bacon.**

**Fang: Iggy made me some!**

**Me: Which I ate!**

**Fang: (mumbles) And you wonder why you're gaining weight…**

**Me: You stupid emo! Take it back, take it**_** back**_**!**

**Fang: (eyeroll) Review please! We're trying to get to at least 45-50ish. That'd be fantastic! Thank you!**

**-switchfootlove13 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys…I'm sorry, I just got up from a well needed four hour nap…**

**Fang: While I reminded her that we actually had a story to do, she hit me with her pillow and passed out cold.**

**Me: The two days of school we had were brutal. It felt much, much longer than **_**two days**_**. **

**Fang: So, I know a few people are confused. And that's okay, it was the point.**

**Me: But, if you really are that confused, Angel was taken by those black suited guys, right? But the thing is, they weren't evil. **

**Fang: They're actually trying to protect Angel and Max from someone. But who? (pauses dramatically)**

**Me: And I'd tell you, but that's why I'm writing the story. So sorry, suckas! **

**Fang: (rolls eyes) Okay, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do they make us do these to spiral into depression or something?...Okay, okay. I don't own MR….yet.**

_Previously… _

_Angel POV_

_We pulled into a giant building, and it was surrounded by guards. That was when I started to get nervous. "Joe," I said, my voice trembling a bit. He rubbed circles on my back. "It's okay Angel, we're here to help you," he soothed. I wished I could believe him. The limo drove us up to two wide doors, and a man in a gray business suit came out holding a clipboard. He looked very stressed; his brown hair in disarray on his head. "Mr. Matthews sir, she's gone into town. No doubt they'll go after her. And sir," the man paused, and Joe leaned in quickly, listening intently. "She brought the prince with her. He's got followers on them."_

Max POV

"This has got to be the best breakfast I've ever had," I said, biting into the amazing chocolate chip pancakes piled high in front of me. Fang shot me a lopsided smile. I was on my sixth pancake, and Fang was watching me with a laugh, his eyes glittering in amusement. "How _do _you eat so much?" he asked.

Hmm. Not every girl must eat over six pancakes in one sitting.

"Well, I take this fork, load some food on it, and slowly bring it into my mouth," I said, demonstrating my explanation. Fang started to smile. "You have quite the appetite, and a sarcastic attitude to match," he remarked. I shrugged. "What can I say?"

I finished eating about eight pancakes, three glasses of orange juice, and to be healthy, I got a banana. "Wow, I've never met someone who could eat so much, including guys," Fang said, rubbing his chin.

Unintentionally, my cheeks flamed and I stared at the table. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing…or just a really embarrassing bad thing. Fang noticed my awkwardness and added quickly, "And I think that's cool."

I decided this weird conversation was over. "Thanks for breakfast, Fang," I murmured, not one for thank you's. "Not a problem. What do you wanna do today?" he proposed. I'd never really gone to this part of town without stealing something, so I never paid attention to what was here.

"I've got absolutely no idea. What do you usually do on a sunny morning such as this?" I asked.

Fang nodded, like he expected me to answer this way. "Well, I've got a few things in mind," he said, a grin gracing his features.

***Look at me. I'm a line break. And…this is really awkward.***

Angel POV

"Wait, who's he? What's going on?" I asked, my mind spitting out a thousand questions per second.

Joe looked at me, realizing that I was actually sitting there. But he didn't answer any of my questions; instead, he pushed me out of the limo quickly, and the man with the clipboard ushered me inside. "Ms. Angelica, I need you to come with me right away," the man said. "I'm David."

"Why is nobody answering any of my questions?" I demanded, using my seven year old impatience as an advantage.

"All your questions will be answered in a few minutes, sweetie. Right now, we need to get you inside," David explained hurriedly, consulting his clipboard once more. I followed him to a tech room, computers and other gadgets filling up all the space.

"Who's after the prince, and the girl?" I asked, still highly irritated no one was answering my questions. David breathed out a huge sigh, and beckoned me to follow him to a computer. "The girl is your sister, Angelica. Maximum Martinez. Prince Nicholas is also with her. The man who's trying to get to the pair is an evil scientist named Mr. Chu."

I was speechless, and looked at the computer screen. The…Mr. Chu, I think, was a short Asian man with thick rectangular glasses. I observed the fact that he was wearing very wealthy looking clothes underneath his perfectly cleaned white lab coat.

"Why does he want my sister?" I asked, biting on a hangnail stressfully. David shot me a sideways glance. "I'm afraid that he's not only after Maximum. He's after the prince, two men named Zephyr and James, a woman named Monique, and, you, Angelica."

**Me and cliffhangers. (shakes head) Are you guys still confused? Mr. Chu is after everyone, not Max killing Fang, or something like that. If you're still confused, I'll try and explain better in the next chapter. **

**This is mostly a filler chapter, because I have a ton of homework to do, so…**

**Thanks for reading, and review, nonetheless!(:**

**-switchfootlove13**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I'm in love…**

**Fang: With?**

**Me: Bacon. **

**Fang: (eye roll) Mikayla, really? **

**Me: Well…I also love music. Preferably Skillet, Switchfoot, and 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**Fang: You're into screamo?**

**Me: No way, not all of it. Just 30STM, my friend Kristen got me addicted. Some of their songs, like Kings and Queens, is toned down. Oh, and Kristen also got me addicted to This Little Girl by Cady Groves. Best song ever. **

**Fang: Umm…okay then.**

**On with the story, mon amis! **

**Disclaimer:**** Abracadabra! Voila! I own MR!**

**Fangdini: Abracadabra. JP owns MR.**

**Me: …Go suck a lollipop. **

_Previously…_

"_Why does he want my sister?" I asked, biting on a hangnail stressfully. David shot me a sideways glance. "I'm afraid that he's not only after Maximum. He's after the prince, two men named Zephyr and James, a woman named Monique, and, you, Angelica."_

Max POV

"You're going down!" I yelled to Fang, and made a screeching turn across the pavement. "No way, Max. I'm gonna win," he replied easily, and he pushed down harder on the gas pedal, and pulled ahead of me.

"No fair!" I whined, pressing harder on my own gas pedal, but it didn't make much difference.

"It's rigged," I mumbled, just as soon as Fang's motorcycle crossed the finish line. Fang reached in his pocket and pulled out two more coins, grinning devilishly.

"Wanna play again?"

"Oh, it's _so _on," I said, and grabbed a coin, stuffing it into the arcade game coin slot. The countdown started. "5…4…3…2…" The flag was pulled down and Fang and I pushed our gas pedals.

Fang won. Again.

"Fixed, I tell you. Fixed!" I said, waving my hands in the air frantically to get my point across. Fang chuckled and stepped off the arcade motorcycle with ease.

"Now what?" I asked. We had played every single game in the small arcade twice, the man behind the counter watching us in amusement like we were two little children. Fang pretended to think for a second, before he pulled me over to a small air hockey table that I hadn't seen before.

"Air hockey?" I asked with excitement. Fang nodded.

"Let's get on with it, man!" I said, taking my place at the opposite side of Fang. "If I beat you, we get to go eat lunch," I added, while Fang popped a dollar bill in the machine. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "You ate, like, two hours ago," he replied, cocking his head.

"Yeah, now it's two hours later, and I'm starved," I smiled angelically, before sliding the puck to Fang's side so fast that he didn't see it. When it was knocked into the hole, the screen at the top lit up with a _1 _on my side, and Fang groaned. "I was never good at this game," he grumped.

****Howdy, I'm a Texas line break. Yee-haw!****

Angel POV

"We've got to do something! Anything!" I said to David, twirling a strand of hair in my fingers nervously. He sighed, once more glancing at his clipboard.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," was David's anxious reply.

I smacked my hand on the keys of the computer, hard. David jumped slightly, and I released my seven year old wrath on him. "Nothing you can do? Do you not _see _all these guards here? 'Nothing we can do' is a bunch of bull, Davie. Get somebody out there, _now_!" I shouted, drawing the attention of everybody in the room.

"Well, somebody's got _quite _the attitude."

I whirled around with clenched fists as Joe stood in the doorway, a lazy smile draped on his face. "Joe, can't we send somebody out there? Please?" I cried, hoping the head soldier would do something. But he made eye contact with David, and shook his head, the smile falling off his face. "Oh come _on_. You're seriously going to let my sister and the prince of this _country _fall in the hands of a psychopath scientist?" I shrieked, my voice shrill, shaking with desperation.

Joe hesitated, probably thinking any news of anything would set me off. "I'm not a ticking time bomb here, Joey. Say something," I ordered in annoyance, sitting in a swirly chair. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but a beeping noise filled the room, and everyone became deathly silent. David raced over to the screen where the beeping was coming from, and I saw his face go white.

"What? What's going on?" asked Joe, already up and striding up to the fretting man. "Joseph, we have a problem. James, Monique, and Zephyr are leaving the palace, heading in the direction of Maximum and Nicholas. Sir, if they meet up, Chu's goons will get to them. They'll be toast for sure."

****Bonjour. I'm le French line break. Haw-haw-haw!****

Max POV

"Did you see how hard I creamed you? 7-1!" I laughed, and took a lick of my strawberry ice cream cone. Fang rolled his eyes, and licked his own ice cream, chocolate. "Max, you've said that at _least _fifty times," he complained. I grinned.

"Because it's funny, Fangles!"

"…Don't _ever _call me that _again_."

"Whatever you say, Fangykins."

I snickered at his expression, and then something cold hit my nose. Then I opened my eyes and saw Fang had shoved my ice cream into my face.

"You…you…" I couldn't think of anything to say, and as he was chuckling, I grabbed his ice-cream holding hand and shoved it right on his nose, but then I smeared it around his cheeks and mouth.

"Well, now I've creamed you,_ twice_."

Fang looked deadly serious for a second, but then I saw him smile, and it grew painfully slow. I backed away from him, hitting a wall. "I'm _so _dead," I said nervously, bracing myself for the blast of cold frozen dairy treat on my face. After a minute, I opened one eye. Fang's face was a few inches away from mine. He was so close that I could identify the pupil from his actual eye color, and I also noticed small little gold flecks.

"Just shove the ice cream in my face already," I said, my voice shaking from the proximity of him. He grinned, showing actual teeth.

"You want more ice cream?"

His breath fanned over my face, and I felt a little dizzy. "Stop doing that!" I ordered. His lopsided smile stayed in place as he replied.

"What, breathing?"

I rolled my eyes. But then Fang put his hands up against the wall behind me. I was trapped, and this felt like the Dylan episode. "Answer me, Max. Do you want some more ice cream?" he asked. "Um, I guess?" I squeaked.

Fang only leaned closer to me, and our noses were now barely touching.

"Well, today's your lucky day."

I could feel as his hands made their way to my shoulders, and I shivered. Taking one hand off my shoulder, he used it to push a stray blond curl behind my ear, and then, his hand came to cup my face.

"Fang, what are you—"

His lips crashed down on mine. He was sweet and gentle, but had this fierce determination about him. I _loved _it. I pulled him closer to me, and wound my hands in his silky black hair. Both his hands suddenly cupped my neck, and when I pulled him even closer, his fingers dug in slightly, making the bruises in my neck hurt. I gave a little yelp, and Fang pushed away fast, like he was afraid he'd injured me.

I tried to act like I hadn't just cried out in pain, and smoothed the collar to my turtleneck casually. Fang narrowed his eyes and pushed down the turtleneck, revealing the angry bruises on my neck. His eyes widened, and his hands trembled with anger. "Who did this to you?"

"I tripped?" I lied with a nervous chuckle.

Fang didn't smile. "It had to have been a person. They were choking you. Was it Dylan?"

I knew Fang was just naming off people, and Dylan was the first one on his list, but my whole body went rigid, and Fang noticed.

"Max, it was Dylan!"

I stayed deathly silent. While Fang fumed, I licked my now dry lips, which tasted like chocolate ice cream.

Ohhhh.

**Oh **_**yes **_**I did. I **_**had **_**to put some Fax in there. I was craving it. And, I made this chapter longer, just for you guys! The story will pick up soon, the next chapter I believe. You'll figure out about Mr. Chu and what he wants with them in the next few chapters. **

**Thank goodness I updated. I'd forgotten about it, and was so occupied with homework, that I just left the computer alone. But, yay I updated! Huzzah! **

**Well, now that I'm satisfied, I'm going to go take a nap. Farewell, amigos! Please, R&R, my lovelies! I want to get to at least 50-60, and I know at least fifteen people are reading this. C'mon, for the sake of Fax, do it! :D**

**Well, that's it for today. Bye guys!**

**-switchfootlove13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is a very special day.**

**Fang: And that day is…?**

**Me: The day I got over 50 FRACKIN' REVIEWS! HUZZAH!**

**Fang: Oh, I thought it was like National Bacon Day or something.**

**Me: Wait. They have that?**

**Fang: Over 50 reviews, my friends. **

**Me: (throws confetti and dances around) This is the proudest moment of my life.**

**Fang: Okay, if getting reviews on a story you wrote is categorized under "Proudest Moments", then you seriously have no life. **

**Me: Yeahh. I have no other talents. Except singing in choir. Whoop-de-doo.**

**Fang: So, we won't be updating except for once a week because the only working computer is Mikayla's dad's. And he's out of town all the time. **

**Me: But, if he's not out of town at all, I might update more than once a week. It all depends on the load of homework stacked up for me every day. **

**Fang: Well, with all that fun stuff said and done, bring on le chapter!**

**Me: Chapter 11, folks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm already in a good mood, so just look at the past 10 chapters if you want to see me confess that I do not own MR. Get it? Got it? Good.**

_Previously…_

_I tried to act like I hadn't just cried out in pain, and smoothed the collar to my turtleneck casually. Fang narrowed his eyes and pushed down the turtleneck, revealing the angry bruises on my neck. His eyes widened, and his hands trembled with anger. "Who did this to you?"_

"_I tripped?" I lied with a nervous chuckle. _

_Fang didn't smile. "It had to have been a person. They were choking you. Was it Dylan?"_

_I knew Fang was just naming off people, and Dylan was the first one on his list, but my whole body went rigid, and Fang noticed. _

"_Max, it was Dylan!"_

_I stayed deathly silent. While Fang fumed, I licked my now dry lips, which tasted like chocolate ice cream._

_Ohhhh. _

Max POV

"When did this happen?" Fang questioned, his dark eyes piercing mine, and I forced my gaze downward.

"This morning."

"Max!"

"Fang, it's not a big deal," I said, slightly snappy, realizing exactly what Dylan could do to me if he found out. He could do…really, whatever he wanted.

"It _is _a big deal, Max, gosh dang it! Dylan could've _killed _you!" Fang said, his voice close to shouting. Officials that were monitoring the streets raised their eyebrows at the argument Fang and I were currently having.

I shivered when Fang said _kill_. His eyes softened the slightest bit, although his hands had a slight tremor to them, and although he clenched them so tightly his knuckles were white, the trembling didn't stop. I've never seen Fang so angry.

"That wiener better wish he never existed, because I'm going to kick his sorry butt into next week," Fang hissed.

"Excuse me, who is kicking whose butt next week?" I knew that voice. I could see Fang's tension clouded face ease into a somewhat relieved smile.

He turned around to look at Iggy, who was smiling uncertainly at the angry tone of Fang's voice.

"Oh didn't Max tell you? Dylan was strangling Max this morning." Fang made it sound so unadorned, as if he was announcing the rain.

"Say _what_?" The voice of a nine year old asked disbelievingly, beating Iggy's reply. "Gazzy?" Fang asked, looking very confused. It made him look adorable. Gazzy waved. "Sup Fang!" he chirped. "What are you guys doing here?" Fang asked, and I could see he was still trying to ease up from his anger.

"Well, Iggy said he needed to get some groceries, but we all know that he just wanted some free time," Gazzy explained.

"Hey, sometimes staying cooped up in that place can mess a guy up," Iggy defended. "Not if that palace has a certain 'girl' that just so happens to live there as well," Gazzy replied with a laugh.

Fang and I started to laugh at Iggy's embarrassed and incredibly sheepish face. Then, Iggy composed himself. "Oh come on," he huffed, although his face was still flaming red. "There aren't any hot girls that live in the palace!"

"Oh c'mon Igs, I'm sure she can, ya know, 'patch up your troubles'?" Fang bantered, a sly smile spreading across his face, lighting his troubled features. I stopped my giggles, and let out a full blown laugh when beads of sweat appeared on Iggy's forehead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You like _Ella_?" All heads swiveled in the direction of the source of the voice, and around the corner strolled Nudge, a banana clutched tightly in her hand.

"N-n-no. Enough about me, okay guys?" Iggy stuttered. Nudge laughed, and it was like the sound of tinkling bells. "I never thought I'd hear the day when Iggy would say _that_," she exclaimed, tapping her chin.

"Nudge? Why are _you _here?" I inquired, curious as to why we were all together suddenly. Nudge looked slightly confused before nodding, like she was suddenly remembering where she was.

"Oh! Well, since you guys were gone, Dylan told me to babysit Gazzy, and I did, at least until the twerp scampered off to the kitchen where Iggy was. So when I went to the kitchen to get him, they (Iggy and Gazzy) were nowhere in sight! So then I asked some of the other chefs and they told me where Iggy had gone. So I had to track them down, and of course, when I went to the store, they weren't there! Now, I've been running all over town, and I _finally _found you two! And…Max and Fang, I see. Oh my, we're all together now! How cool is th—"

Iggy nonchalantly slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth to stop her freakish ranting. "Nudgey, we were fine in town! You didn't have to chase us here!" Gazzy said, innocence written all over his boyish face. That alone made me want to believe everything that came out of his mouth. Nudge crossed her arms with a dramatic sigh and pursed her lips. "Well, it's too late now. Should we do something?"

Fang noticed the poster for the carnival on the wall behind me. "Hey, what about the carnival? Rides, games, and food sound pretty good to me," he remarked, rubbing his chin. "Me too," Gazzy and Iggy chimed in unison.

"Well, I _guess_ we can go, if eating junk food and riding those death traps you call rides is fun," Nudge huffed, peeling the banana irritably. Everyone looked at me. I smiled.

"What's better than a trip to a carnival?"

This made cheers erupt from the group, and Nudge rolled her eyes good-naturedly, before shoving a chunk of banana in her mouth. "Ever been to a carnival?" Fang asked me, and I answered with a barely audible "no." Everybody turned to stare at me with their jaws on the floor. With my cheeks flaming, I said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Man, you are _one _sarcastic and smart aleck-y chick," Iggy muttered, and then his face lit up.

"I love it!"

****Brooo, I'm a Hawaiian line break. Knarly!****

Angel POV

"Well, if goons are coming to get them, why can't you go in and do something, _now_?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. David didn't answer me; instead, he chewed on his lip in concentration as he frantically clicked buttons on the computer.

I was about done with these clowns by now.

_If you aren't going to help my sister, and those other kids, I will_.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I announced, and only Joe looked up to wave me off. "Ignorant jerks," I muttered, and as I wandered through hallways, I thought of how I was supposed to get out of here unnoticed.

"Shane, I'm going to need you to go into town today. Keep an eye on those kids, and make sure Chu and his companions can't get to them."

Perfect.

But, as I slipped past the men conversing in the hallway, I thought about Mr. Chu. He was a scientist, I knew that for sure. However, what did he want from Max? Or Prince Nicholas? Or even those other three kids?

I swallowed.

What did he want from _me_?

I was just a poor seven year old. What could I possibly do that made me stand out over any other seven year old in the world? My head was hurting from the stress, but I ignored it, following the Shane guy; my footsteps light and impossible to hear from years of practice.

Many guards were giving me strange looks as I passed, but didn't say anything. Man, they _were _dumb. There was a sleek black Hummer parked in the back of the large building, where there were less guards and other people "in the system" if you catch my drift. Shane started talking to another man, standing on the side of the Hummer.

I slipped underneath the car with a stealth roll, and since I was so skinny, I fit perfectly. Then, I quietly crawled to the right side, which was opposite of Shane and the other man. Grinning slightly, I got up, dusted the dirt off my dress, and opened the door to the backseat before hopping inside. Shutting the door was hard to do, and very noticeable, so I just tried jumping over the seats to the trunk, and hid there. The voices got closer and louder, on the right side. That's when I flattened myself to the bottom of the trunk as much as I could.

"Why is this door open for, Shane?"

It was the other man that was there, and apparently, Shane called to him that it was probably another stupid agent that had forgotten to close his door. _That made perfect sense_, I thought to myself sourly. The door was shut with a loud slam, and I breathed in a sigh of relief.

Shane cranked up the engines, and we were off into town. But I prayed that I wasn't too late, and tried to convince myself that Max was okay.

The ride wasn't long, maybe about fifteen minutes, but I was started to feel closed in and cramped.

_ Man, hurry up Shane_.

As soon as I thought that, the car screeched to a stop, and I slid around in the truck, bumping my head against the wall. Ouch.

While rubbing my head, I waited for Shane to pull out the keys. That's when I hopped into the backseats again, and threw open the right car door, into freedom and fresh air. "What the—" was Shane's response when he saw me racing out of his car and into the town.

He was getting out of his car, and right when he locked it, he started running after me. "Angelica! Wait!" he shouted. Oh, he knew who I was too.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!"

_Too bad. I'm going to do what the other "agents" couldn't do. I'm going to save my sister._

I ran past the food vendors and the arcade, my heart pounding, blood rushing in my ears with a deafening shout.

_Just keep going. Do it for her. Do it for Dad._

Dad told Max to look after me, and now the roles were switched. But nobody knew it yet. I outrun Shane because of all the jogs Max and I had done every day before school. Before now, I had wondered why she had made me get so much exercise. Now, however, I was thankful beyond infinity.

I saw the sign for the annual carnival and wondered if Max was there. We'd never been to the carnival before, but then again, she was with a rich prince…

It was on the next street over, so instead of running, I jogged at a faster pace. I was panting slightly, but adrenaline was rushing through my veins from all the excitement.

Finally, I sharply turned on the next street, dodging the cars and their angry owners waving their fists at me. After seeing the carnival in all its giant banners and blow ups, I grinned in relief.

I caught sight of the familiar not-quite-blonde-not-quite-brown hair, and the heads of four other people, and smiled to myself.

_I found you Max. _

I stopped to catch my breath, and squinted my eyes to look further into the carnival. Max and the rest of the group were getting away fast.

_No, Max, wait!_

Gathering up the rest of my strength, I tried to run after them, but was yanked back roughly. A hand, or, should I say, _paw_ grabbed my both my wrists and yanked them behind me. The thing lifted me to look it in the eyes, and I caught sight of yellow eyes, a wolfish face, and fangs, before feeling the prick of a needle on my neck. My eyelids drooped.

_I was so close_.

**That's it for this chapter, my friends! I know, I know, it's possibly a little rushed…? However, it's midnight, I'm tired from my algebra test and English quiz today, so I'm hitting the hay. **

**Remember how I got over 50 reviews? Could we make it to 60-65 this time? That'd make my day!**

**Fang: Again!**

**Me: True, you guys have already made my day once. And I'm soooooooo beyond stoked that you guys did this for me! Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**

**I'm out…**

**-switchfootlove13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends. I have returned.**

**Fang: Big deal, people have been waiting for this chapter. Can you hurry up?**

**Me: Someone is **_**hostile **_**today.**

**Fang: I'm tired. I went to the movies with you and your best friend. You honestly think that doesn't wear a guy like me out?**

**Me: You might be on to something, Fangles.**

**Fang: (headdesk)**

**Me: Okay I'm done here. Who's ready for a chapter?**

**Fang: (pulls out iPod and presses on an app) booooo!**

**Me: Fang!**

**Fang: What? It's a booing app!**

**Me: No chiz, really Sherlock Fang?**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Forget this stupid disclaimer. I don't own MR, we all know that! It's common sense! Stupid FanFiction. **

**Chapter 12!**

_Previously…_

_Angel POV_

_Gathering up the rest of my strength, I tried to run after them, but was yanked back roughly. A hand, or, should I say, paw grabbed my both my wrists and yanked them behind me. The thing lifted me to look it in the eyes, and I caught sight of yellow eyes, a wolfish face, and fangs, before feeling the prick of a needle on my neck. My eyelids drooped._

_ I was so close._

Max POV

Attempting to get that _stupid _ball in the small ring, and failing _every single time _was a new feeling for me. Don't get me wrong; I've failed at plenty of things before, but trying to get a ball in a big _ring_?

That's pretty embarrassing.

I could hear Fang's deep laughter as I fished for the last ball. "If I miss this, don't you _dare _laugh, Fangles," I said, turning to him. He raised his eyebrows and leaned down, since he was so much taller than me. "Fine I won't laugh if you win. But, if you lose, I get something in return," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

That stupid idiot.

"Nothing unreasonable," I answered, and turned to the man in charge of the game. He was smiling smugly, one of those _I know something you don't _smiles.

It was highly irritating.

Fang came up behind me, his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck, making me lose concentration. "Stop that," I ordered.

"What, breathing?" That was always his comeback.

"Yes Fangy dear, stop breathing," I replied, bit my lip to get my focus back, and I threw the ball. It seemed to move in slow motion, almost like it was mocking me. Then….it missed.

"Porquoi moi?" I muttered under my breath. "You speak French?" Fang asked, looking highly impressed. I smiled. "Oui, juste un peu," I replied.

"What can't you do?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist. I swallowed; he was making me lose all coherent thoughts.

"Apparently, I can't throw balls in large rings," I supplied helpfully. He laughed.

"Well, we should probably go find the others," I said, and Fang put his chin on my shoulder. Iggy and Gazzy had set off to find the ride most likely to make you vomit, and Nudge claimed that they acted like a pair of kids. After they left, we all heard a small explosion, and Nudge set off to find out what they'd done, grumbling to herself all the way.

"Why should we? You still owe me something for losing," Fang said with a half smile, kissing my earlobe. This was new. And weird.

Why was he doing this? His character had completely changed, and now he was acting like one of those romantic boyfriends. Speaking of which, I had no idea of our status. And I sure as _heck _wasn't going to ask Fang.

Fang straightened out, and his arms left my waist. Almost immediately, the warm feeling was gone, and I felt cold and hollow. It sucked.

Suddenly, I was bumped into with a hard shove, and I almost fell onto the ground, if it hadn't been for two strong arms to catch me. But they weren't Fang's. I quickly untangled myself from the stranger's arms, and stood up quickly. The man who'd caught me was good looking, with curly blond hair and green eyes. I automatically compared him with Fang, (and trust me, he didn't compare to Fang!) and a small blush crept up my cheeks.

Unfortunately, the stranger took in my flushed face, and thought it was for him. "Oh Miss, I'm _so _sorry," the man said, grinning, showing pearly white teeth. Fang gripped my elbow, and took a step in front of me. He was being protective. I almost smiled. "It's okay, it was an accident," I said to the man.

"Mhmm," Fang said under his breath, and I jabbed him in the ribs. He hissed.

"Max," I introduced myself, and shook the man's hand. "I'm Jeremy," he replied with a charming grin. "Nice to meet you Jeremy. We would stay and chat, but we have some place to be," Fang said, patted his shoulder sympathetically, and pushed me in the other direction.

Remember when I said Fang's character changed?

"What a creeper. It was an 'accident' my butt," Fang muttered to himself.

Yeah, he was still the same. But, I was fine with that.

"Fang, calm down. Its fine," I said, patting his arm to make him feel better. He calmed a bit, but not before growling softly. "I'll calm down when strangers don't hit on you," he replied. We were still walking, and it was getting dark. "It wasn't like I was going to swoon in his presence," I snapped, slightly offended that he'd think I was the type to fall in trances like that. Okay, maybe a few times.

"I'm just saying, Max. He could be a kidnapper for all we know," Fang said, his eyes darting around wildly.

Great, now he's paranoid.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," I chortled, elbowing Fang playfully in the ribs.

I heard an almost inaudible exasperated sigh escape Fang's lips, before he smiled, and pushed me into a tent gently. It was empty, and I was confused. "Why are we here?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

"You still owe me something," Fang said softly, and once again, his wiry arms wrapped around my waist.

And, _once again_, my thoughts were turning to mush.

"Wha?" I slurred, freaking out by his proximity.

"C'mon Max, they say memory is the first to go," Fang teased, and his warm breath fanned my face.

"_Stop_ _doing that_!"

"What, bre-"

I interrupted him by playing with his long hair. I twirled it around with my fingers, stroked it, and smoothed it down. "Your hair is so…interesting," I mused, making him laugh nervously.

"Oh Fang," I breathed, bringing my nose to touch his. His breathing was starting to become irregular, and I smirked. "Now, what were you going to say?" I asked, kissing his nose, and then both cheeks.

"Um…"

This was fun. Much more fun than playing that stupid ring game.

"Max, stop," Fang panted, looking at my lips, and then his eyes drifted back up to meet mine. I cocked my head, and stole his comeback line.

"Stop what, Fangles? Brea-"

Of course, I was _going _to steal his line, but he interrupted me, by crushing his lips to mine. I hated being interrupted, but I think I'll let it slide this one time. His arms tightened around my waist once I began to kiss back, and I fisted his soft hair in my hands. Fang backed me up against the tent, not managing to stop kissing me. His hands came up to sift through my tangled mop of hair, before the tent promptly fell over, knocking a flustered Fang and I to the ground.

The tent started to collapse on us, but luckily, Fang regained some of his common sense, picked me up, and carried me away before we could get muffled by the tent.

"Wow," Fang and I said in unison, not meaning to.

Then he looked at me, panting, and managed to give me a full smile, teeth and all. _Woah_, who had kidnapped the real Fang?

"That was _quite _something," he said, running a hand through his hair. I almost laughed at his awkwardness.

"Definitely," I agreed, and looked around. That's when I noticed something quite different about the place. And judging by Fang's confused expression, he noticed it as well.

It looked like all the families that had attended the carnival were gone, and had been replaced by male supermodels. Thick haired, tan skinned…_supermodels._

"Fang…?" I asked. But he was now looking quite confused, but also very panicked. Why?

"Oh, _hey_, kids," a voice snarled through the quiet night. On cue, the heads of the supermodels turned_ at the exact same time_.

From our left strode a tall figure, and when the carnival lights hit his face, I gasped. He had the face of a wolf, complete with yellow eyes, fangs, and snout.

Then all the supermodels morphed into half-men half-wolf figures as well. I scooted closer to Fang, and gripped his hand. "It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you," the wolf thing said, trying to smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded. "Oh, _I _don't want anything with you. I'm just the delivery boy," _it _replied gruffly, and two of the wolf men grabbed Fang and I.

"Delivery? For who? For what?" Fang asked, and tried to get out of the iron grip. But it was no use. They were too strong.

" I'm afraid that's confidential," the wolf man said with a shake of his head.

"What _are _you?" I questioned. "Oh, us? We're…Erasers."

Erasers? The heck?

"But enough questions, kiddies, let's get this show on the road," the head Eraser said, laughing.

I felt a prick on my neck, and my eyelids started to droop. But before I passed out, I heard the Eraser say, "My name is Ari, and I'll be escorting you today!"

Then, something was pushed in my face. "Can you tell me, does this smell like chloroform?"

I was out like a light.

**Bum bum bummmmmm! Hahaha. Well, that's it for today. My dad is leaving **_**again **_**tomorrow. **

**Fang: He's only been here on weekends for like three weeks.**

**Me: It **_**sucks. **_**And my grades have been dropping in a few classes because of it.**

**Fang: Just algebra, Mikayla. Just algebra. **

**Me: Shut up Sparkles. I'm trying to make it sound dramatic.**

**Fang: Well, your grades haven't really dropped. You've never been good at algebra. Ow! You just poked me with a spork!**

**Me: Dang right I did.**

**Well, it's been fun, but now I'm going to watch a movie, so…peace out suckas!**

**Oh yes, and here:**

**Porquoi moi: Why me?**

**Oui, juste un peu: Yes, just a little**

**And…skadoosh! I'm outta here!**

**-switchfootlover13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before you say anything about me not updating sooner, I can explain.**

**Fang: Eh…they're still probably mad at you.**

**Me: Hush up Fangles. Now, here me out. I'm taking Pre-AP Biology, Geography, and English. Also, I'm in Audio Video Productions (school announcements), Algebra, and French.**

**Fang: Thanks for telling us your schedule.**

**Me: (pokes him with spork) Anywho, I've had tons and **_**tons **_**of homework the past few weeks, my dad has been out of town, taking this precious computer with him, **_**and **_**we've had to clean the house because of the Superbowl party last week. Therefore, I haven't had any time to update.**

**Fang: Mhmm.**

**Me: So, here's a chapter for you…and once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Profiter au chapitre!**

_Previously…_

"_What are you?" I questioned. "Oh, us? We're…Erasers."_

_ Erasers? The heck?_

_ "But enough questions, kiddies, let's get this show on the road," the head Eraser said, laughing._

_ I felt a prick on my neck, and my eyelids started to droop. But before I passed out, I heard the Eraser say, "My name is Ari, and I'll be escorting you today!"_

_ Then, something was pushed in my face. "Can you tell me, does this smell like chloroform?" _

_ I was out like a light._

"You didn't hurt her, correct?"

"No sir, I didn't hurt her, or the prince. It was hard, because they were pretty annoying."

"Ari…"

"Sorry."

I opened my eyes and looked around with a feeling of déjà vu. Although, instead of Fang and Dylan staring at me, a man in a white coat, and that Eraser, Ari, were glaring down at me.

And instead of a nice comfy guestroom in the palace, I was in a hospital type room with white walls and an antiseptic smell in the atmosphere.

Not to mention, I was strapped down. With metal restraints that cut into my wrists and feet if I moved around.

"What a nice way to welcome me to your humble abode. Are you guys part of the Welcome Wagon? Do I get a fruit basket or something?" I snapped, inwardly panicking at being restrained.

The man in the white coat blinked a few times, almost like he couldn't believe I could talk.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking miffed.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu, stupide blouse blanche," I said, and the whitecoat (I'm _so _calling him that from now on) looked beyond confused.

"Ooh, she just called you stupid," a deep voice on my right said with a chuckle. But it was a weak chuckle. I turned my head to look at Fang, who was giving me a dry smile. I noticed that he had bruises all along his high defined cheekbones, and his right eye was swollen. He was also restrained with metal cuffs, just like me.

He must've tried to fight them.

"I figured that out, thank you very much," the whitecoat snapped at him.

"Hey, don't snap at him! At least he understood what I said!" I said angrily with a glare.

"Shut up, you freak," Ari spoke up at last.

"Look who's talking, dog-boy!"

He lunged at me, and I turned my head at the last second, but his paws cut my cheek.

"Ari, that's enough," the whitecoat said,

I heard Fang muttering under his breath, and almost cracked a smile. But it was then I realized something.

"Fang, where are Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy?" I asked. Fang's head snapped up in panic, and both Ari and the whitecoat chuckled. It wasn't a good natured chuckle either. It was more of a _I-win-you-lose _evil chuckle.

"You didn't…" Fang couldn't finish his sentence, and I could see his hands trembling with rage beneath the metal cuffs. Those three were like his family; Gazzy really _was _his family, and Iggy and Nudge were like his siblings, they were close knit, I could tell.

"Oh, they're just being…improved right now, in the operating room," Ari said, his beady eyes locking in on Fang's.

"Leave them alone, _right now_!" Fang was now red with anger, the most emotion I've ever seen cross his face.

"If they're already in surgery, we can't just leave our work unfinished," the whitecoat explained to Fang.

"You...you…psychopaths! Sickos!" Fang shouted.

"Fang, calm down. You're not the only one with family in surgery right now," the whitecoat soothed. That's when all three of them looked at me, and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Angel…" I whispered.

"She's doing well, Maximum. But she _is _a fighter like her sister," the whitecoat laughed lightheartedly, acting like this wasn't a big deal.

"You took my sister?" I shouted, the rage bubbling up inside of me, threatening to spill over.

"Maximum, calm down," the whitecoat said, just as Ari remarked, "Deal with it, freak."

"First off, shut your _face_," I snarled at the whitecoat, and then I looked at Ari. "Second, why don't you just go sc-"

"Max, don't say that," Fang interrupted.

I loved how he knew what I was going to say.

But I was quite fondly known for my anger issues, and the fact that I was restrained while these…sick scientists "improved" my sister, made me want to _really _want to do some damage. Heads would roll, if you catch my drift.

"As much as we would love to stay and finish conversing with you two, we've got places to be and—"

"Lives to ruin," I muttered under my breath, still quaking with fury.

"Precisely, Maximum dearest," Ari finished with a sick grin.

"Grin at me again, dog-boy, and I swear when I get loose, I will rip out your spine and _beat _you with it," I snapped.

My threat didn't really affect him, and he just strolled over to me, a syringe injected with a suspicious orange liquid inside.

"What, no chloroform?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up little birdy," Ari said, and rolled his eyes.

"Little _birdy_?" Fang and I questioned at the same time.

"Oops, did I ruin the surprise?" Ari asked, laughing, and plunged the needle into my neck. I could feel the cold fluid rush through my body, and a deep aching started from my throat, all the way down to my toes. I couldn't help it; I screamed at the intense pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Fang shouted.

"We wouldn't want her awake for surgery, now would we, Your Highness?" Ari asked rhetorically.

"Surgery? For _what_?" Fang cried.

"That's confidential, Nicky. But think about it; once this surgery is done, you and Ms. Maximum can be reunited with the rest of your freak shows," Ari replied easily, and stuck a needle into Fang's tanned neck. Through the intensity of the pain, I could hear the sound of Fang whimpering, and that's _never _a good sign.

So I fell into unconsciousness; Fang's soft whimpering the last thing I heard.

Angel POV

My back was hurting, really bad. I tried to open my eyes, but the pain was so great, that I squeezed my eyes shut harder. I whimpered, sinking deeper into the soft pillow.

"Is someone there?" a soft voice cut through my barely audible whimpering. It was a boy.

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied quietly, and with great strength, I opened my eyes, trying to overcome the pain. It began to leave my body once I sat up, and breathed deeply. My back still ached, a deep dull ache, like a headache that you can't get rid of.

"Who's there?" I whispered. "I'm Zephyr, but people call me Gazzy," he introduced himself, and I looked around, my eyes landing on the bed to my right, to where "Gazzy" spoke. He looked exactly like me, only a few years older.

"I'm Angel," I replied, smiling at him. He tried to smile, but his mouth dropped open, staring at something behind me, perhaps?

I looked behind me, to see if he was looking at someone else. But it wasn't someone, it was _something_. Two pure white wings about eight feet in length were spread out, attached to my back.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, and Gazzy sat up. "Angel," he started slowly. "Do I have wings too?" he asked. I nodded, staring at his wings, which were almost identical in color to mine, but about two feet longer.

"I can't believe…why…how?" Gazzy stuttered, scratching his head in confusion.

"I have no idea," I said, keeping the few things that I _did _know to myself.

I looked around the room, and I saw two other beds, with a boy and girl sleeping in them. The boy was about seventeen, with strawberry blond hair and pale skin. I couldn't see his face because his back was turned to me.

The girl was about fifteen, and had corkscrew black curls and mocha skin. She was pretty, and slept quietly, her mouth slightly open.

"Who are they?" I asked Gazzy.

"Iggy's the head chef in the palace, and Nudge is a servant," he replied, pointing to each other them.

"How do you know them?" I asked. Gazzy looked uncomfortable. "I'm uh…Prince Dylan's brother," he said in a rush.

"So you're a prince too?" I inquired. He nodded slowly.

"That's pretty cool," I grinned. Never in my life would I have imagined talking to a prince. First Prince Nicholas, and now uh…Gazzy?

He seemed to understand what I was thinking. "You don't have to call me 'Prince' or 'Your Highness' or anything. I'm not one for formalities; it makes me feel older than I am," he laughed.

"Okay then," I said, laughing along with him.

And you know what? It felt good to laugh after what had happened this past week.

**I am done, mon amies! **

**I was writing this while rocking out to Disciple, 30 Seconds to Mars, and Switchfoot. I was feeling in the rock mood today.**

**Fang: Nobody really cares.**

**Me: You know you care, Fangy.**

**Fang: …don't call me that, please.**

**Me: Fang said please? Wow, this is a first.**

**Fang: …**

**Okay, I know you really don't want to listen to Fang and I argue/banter for hours, so I'm stopping now.**

**Review please! I'll try extra hard to write more if you review more!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-switchfootlover13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salutations, mon amies! **

**Before we start this incredibly mind blowing chapter,—**

**Fang: It's not really that mind blowing.**

**Me: Okay fine, maybe not to some people. But as I was saying, I wish to make a speech for you, my fine friends of FanFiction. **

**Fang: It's really sad, how in real life, you don't have as cool of friends as the FanFictioners. **

**Me: My friends are cool!**

**Fang: …..**

**Me: They're cool to me! Just because we don't care about our social status doesn't mean we're uncool, Fang!**

**Fang: Whatever fries your bacon.**

**Me: Go suck a lemon. As I was saying, here's my speech to you reviewers/readers of FF:**

**For starters, you guys are truly amazing. You have given me purpose on FanFiction, and I appreciate that more than you know! I mean after all; what's the purpose of writing if nobody wants to read it? **

**Secondly, all my readers; I thank you so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me, and it shows that I **_**can **_**actually do something right in life. **

**Lastly, all my reviewers. Thanks for every review that you've sent me. Every single one, all 69 of them, are appreciated, just like you guys!**

**Fang: Are you done yet?**

**Me: I guess I am now…sorry for the long author's note, I just really wanted to say that to you guys(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Although, I am planning on several ways us fangirls can get even with ole JP. You just wait.**

**Here's the chappie!**

_Previously…_

_Angel POV_

"_So you're a prince too?" I inquired. He nodded slowly._

_ "That's pretty cool," I grinned. Never in my life would I have imagined talking to a prince. First Prince Nicholas, and now uh…Gazzy?_

_ He seemed to understand what I was thinking. "You don't have to call me 'Prince' or 'Your Highness' or anything. I'm not one for formalities; it makes me feel older than I am," he laughed. _

_ "Okay then," I said, laughing along with him._

_ And you know what? It felt good to laugh after what had happened this past week._

Max POV

My eyes drifted open, and darted around the new unfamiliar room that I was in. But this time I wasn't restrained.

How touching.

I struggled into a sitting position, and bit back a cry at the immense pain that had taken over my back. It felt like it was on fire, only there was nothing that could relieve it. I noticed the further I sat up, the less intense the pain became. Once I was fully sitting, the horrible agony had subsided into a dull ache.

"Max?"

My eyes swept around the room, and I saw Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy talking. Finally, I saw the owner of the voice who called my name.

"Ange?" I asked softly. She grinned at me crookedly, and I could see bruises up on her cheeks, cuts on her arms, and a bit of crusted blood on her lip. But when I saw the two pure white wings coming from her _back_, my blood ran cold, and Ari's words rushed back to me.

_Shut up little birdy. _

"They turned us into _birds_?" I asked, my voice sluggish in disbelief.

"According to the Doc, we're 98% human, and 2% avian, hence the wings," Angel explained. Using my right hand, I reached behind me, and felt something soft and large. Wings.

"We all have wings?" I asked Angel. She nodded without a word. I turned around and surveyed the room again, desperately hoping to see a head of tousled black hair peeping out from under the covers. But the bed on my left was empty; the sheets crisp and pulled over.

"Fang?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy had stopped talking and faced me, looking on with solemn expressions.

"Where is he?" I demanded, my hands clenching and unclenching over and over. "They put him in another room, to try to get him to talk about something," Nudge said quietly, casting her wide eyes downward. I know, Nudge and _quiet_. It's an oxymoron.

They were torturing Fang. _Fang_. He had saved me from almost dying once, and he was well…Fang. He was amazing.

"We need to get out of here," I said, trying to calm my shaking voice. We would find Fang. "We _have _to," I repeated, more to myself as I stared blankly at the plain blah walls.

"Aw, Maxie-Pad wants to save Fangy-Poo? Totes adorbs," Iggy said, his voice going up an octave.

Gazzy wrinkled his nose. "Totes adorbs? What the heck does that mean?"

"Totally adorable," Iggy and Nudge answered him helpfully, before Nudge turned to Iggy with raised eyebrows. "Only you…" she sighed.

As they bantered, I eased out from under the covers and tried to get out of bed. Since our wings were so large, I stumbled from their weight as I walked around. It was something I'd have to get used to. Although, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was no longer 100% human.

The room was large, and the beds were spread out, probably to give us room for our wings. Mine were at least fourteen feet in length, if not more. "So how exactly are we supposed to get out of here? I'm sure that they didn't just leave the door open or something," Gazzy said, tapping his chin in thought.

"It's simple, guys," Iggy said cheerfully. We all looked at him. "We blow it up!"

"IGGY!"

"Fine, fine. I guess you don't want to help dear Fangles," Iggy said, holding up his hands in surrender. I let out a breath.

"Igs. Even if I _wanted _you to blow something up, there's nothing here for you to blow up. Just six beds," I said, shaking my head at him. He grinned at me. "My dear Maxie, you're talking to the same guy who blew up the kitchen once using only a toothpick and my tie."

"I do _not _want to know how that happened," I said, shaking my head.

"Okay guys, here's what we do. We wait until they bring us some food to choke down. Let me handle the rest," Iggy said, and clapped his hands together, smiling devilishly. It's official; I was concerned, ladies and gents.

"I have no choice but to trust you, Ig," I said, shaking my head. "And it's sad when you're my last resort. But, you know that this _might _not work," I added.

"You're such a pessimist, Max. Don't worry, I'll take that chance."

We spent a few hours talking to each other, and playing with our wings. They were still sore, but at least now we had learned how to tuck them up against our back, making them less noticeable.

The door opened, and I saw a woman come in, pushing a cart of food. "Yay, our prison food," Gazzy said sarcastically, as a plate was pushed at him from where we were sitting on the floor in a circle.

"He's not gonna bite you," Angel muttered. "But Ari might," I added, and Angel snickered.

As the food was passed out to everyone, I saw another whitecoat with two Erasers by his sides at the door. (**A/N As soon as I typed this, the song Monster came on by Skillet…that's ironic. Back to the story now children!**) "Maximum, I hate to tear you away from your…_friends_…but we need you for something," he said.

"No thanks," I said, stuffing the stale bread in my mouth. It was disgusting, but my stomach was gurgling, and I had to eat _something_. "Maximum. This isn't a choice. You're coming with us, willingly or by force," the whitecoat threatened. I took a sip of the room temperature tap water. "I'll pass. Hey, while you're up, can you refill this up with some more _delicious _water?" I asked, holding out my cup. The whitecoat stalked in the room and slapped the cup away from my hand.

"I was going to drink that," I remarked, staring in his beady gray eyes.

"I'm assuming that we're going to have to take you by force. Alright then, Maximum," he said with a sigh, and snapped his fingers. The Erasers were suddenly by his sides, and one yanked me up off the ground by my hair. "Yow! Watch it, wolfy!" I snapped, and both Erasers took my arms. "Take her to room 32B," the whitecoat directed, and I heard the cries of my sister and friends as I twisted around in the iron grasps of the mutants.

"Let me go, you freaks!" I screamed, and kicked harder, but it was no use. They practically dragged me down hallways and different sets of stairs. I was overwhelmed. _Where were we, anyway? _I thought.

One Eraser kicked open a door, and threw me inside, before both stepped in, and the door was locked with a click.

I turned around, and I almost gasped.

"Fang?"

**I was going to stop it there, just because I'm mean like that, but then I thought, oh what the hey? I guess you could call this a gift for all my bacontastic reviewers. :D **

He turned his head to look at me, and I had to stifle a gasp. The eye that had been swollen was now completely purple and shut. The rest of his face was covered in bruises, and his nose was bloody. His skin was pale and clammy underneath all the cuts and grime. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in the slightest bit of shock when he saw me.

"Fang," I choked out again, and scrambled up to run to him, but the Erasers held me back. "Oh, Maximum, hello," Ari said with a laugh, coming up to me. He ran his paw down my cheek, and I spat at him.

"What did you _do _to him?" I demanded. Ari shook his head. "We had a few questions for Prince Nicky here, but he's not cooperating."

I glanced at him, and tried to send him a proud smile. He only half smiled, but even that looked painful.

"He looks like he's gone through a woodchipper!" I screamed at Ari, managing to kick him in the kneecap. He swore, and slapped me across the face. "You're not here because I want to talk to _you_, Maxie," he said, changing the subject. My cheek burned from the impact of his slap.

"I want to see if Fang will answer my questions if his dear girl here,"—he gestured to me—"stays in here to urge him along, so to speak," he finished with a slight chuckle. He wasn't telling me something.

But he turned his attention back to Fang, with his hands clasped behind his back, and said, "I could be here for hours, dear boy. So just tell me where your family jewels are hidden." Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

"That's not why we're here."

Ari looked up at me, from where I'd spoken. "Huh?"

"I said, we're not here, at this science…lab thing, because of the royal family's jewels," I concluded, more to myself than to wolf-boy.

"That may be true, Maxie, but those jewels could make me a rich man," Ari smirked.

"Oh? Well, I see many flaws in that statement. For one, you aren't exactly a _man_," I started, but Ari landed a kick to my side so hard that I fell to the ground, the Erasers that were holding me releasing me at the last second. I almost groaned at the pain.

"Max!" Fang said, his voice weak, but trembling angrily. He couldn't get up; he was bound tightly to an old chair. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose.

_Pain is just a message. And I'm not taking any calls._

I stood to my feet shakily, and I noticed that the Erasers had left the room. I wasn't being held by anyone. Maybe if I ambushed Ari if he wasn't looking…

Almost as if Ari knew what I was thinking, he strode over to me.

"Fang, where are the family jewels?" Ari asked.

"I already told you, you overgrown puppy, I don't know," Fang snapped hoarsely.

"Fine," Ari shrugged. In a split second, he had punched me in the nose, and I held it with both hands as blood started to seep out. My eyes watered from the impact, but I tried to make it look like I wasn't hurting. I straightened out, released my nose, and let the blood drip onto my shirt.

"I could do this all day," Ari said with a gleeful laugh, while Fang's eyes narrowed. But he was too restrained. He couldn't break out unless something sharp cut him loose.

"Fang? The jewels?" Ari prompted. When Fang didn't reply, Ari pulled out a knife, the metal glinting in the light. He grabbed me and held the knife at my throat. "I know you don't want to kill her now, right?" he asked, Fang's hands clenched and trembled, but still he didn't say a word.

Ari slid the knife deeper, and I felt a small sting as the metal nipped my neck. "Last chance, little birdy," he told Fang.

Something in me snapped. Something angry; something I'd never felt before. It wasn't just anger. It was pure rage. It was like someone had threatened Angel, times twenty.

With an angry cry, I yanked out of Ari's grasp, and kicked him in the ribs so hard I heard a crack. "OW!" he cried, and lunged at me with the knife. With some strength that I didn't know I had, I jumped up, and kicked him in the face with my foot. He fell to the floor, the knife clattering to the ground.

I jumped on top of him, and began to smother his face with angry punches, hisses coming from me after every single one. After a while, he passed out cold, and I dusted the imaginary dirt from my pants as I stood up. "Where did _that _come from?" Fang asked in wonder, as I scooped up the knife to cut loose the ropes.

"To be honest, I have no idea," I told him, and pulled off the ropes that restrained him with a satisfied tug. He was still feeble, but I pulled him to me, my forehead hitting his shoulder. I felt his wings as my arms came around him in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

Even though his lip was slightly swollen, I still pulled him to me for a long kiss. Fang happily obliged, and we stayed like that for a few seconds.

Then I pulled away and smiled slightly. "Now, let's go get the others."

**Yay I'm done now! Although, that was a longgg chapter, probably my longest. I'm proud of it. Well, I don't really have anything special to say, so…**

**Oh yes! Happy belated Singles Awareness Day! I hope you all had fun and now buy yourself some cheap candy! That's the best part about this holiday, guys. Seriously. **

**Kay, bye!**

**Don't forget to review pleaseeee! It would make my day/week/month whatever! **

**Let's try to get to 80, please?**

**-switchfootlover13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon….JOVI my friends!**

**Fang: Bon Jovi?**

**Me: Well, you see, I was at church with Charity, and she takes Spanish, but I take French, you know?**

**Fang: Yeah…?**

**Me: Well, she was going to say "bonjour" when she saw me, but thought it'd be funny if she said Bon Jovi, because it sounds similar.**

**Fang: Not really.**

**Me: Shut up Fang. That's our greeting now, guys. It's so sad, right?**

**Fang: Yes.**

**Me: (whacks with a Pillow Pet) Anyway! Oh, this reminds me! **

**Today's Bon Jovi's birthday! Aiiiieee! He's sosososososo awesome!**

**Fang: I can tell by your excitement. **

**Me: Heheh. Yeahhh….You should've seen me when we had to do Livin' On a Prayer at my school for choir last year, since we got to pick our song in show choir.**

**Fang: …I was there!**

**Me: **_**Really?**_

**Fang: …I was behind Chad. Or maybe it was Brandon…**

**Me: Oh, the short blond baritones? Ahh, I loved those guys. But now I'm in high school, and they're in eighth grade so I can't see them. D:**

**Fang: Get over it…**

**Me: I will hurt you.**

**Okay, enough chitchat. Let's move on with the chapter! And once again, happy birthday, Jon Bon Jovi!**

**Disclaimer: Me + rights to MR is about as likely as Fang + manliness. **

**Fang: Oh come onnnn...**

_Previously…_

_With an angry cry, I yanked out of Ari's grasp, and kicked him in the ribs so hard I heard a crack. "OW!" he cried, and lunged at me with the knife. With some strength that I didn't know I had, I jumped up, and kicked him in the face with my foot. He fell to the floor, the knife clattering to the ground._

_ I jumped on top of him, and began to smother his face with angry punches, hisses coming from me after every single one. After a while, he passed out cold, and I dusted the imaginary dirt from my pants as I stood up. "Where did that come from?" Fang asked in wonder, as I scooped up the knife to cut loose the ropes. _

_ "To be honest, I have no idea," I told him, and pulled off the ropes that restrained him with a satisfied tug. He was still feeble, but I pulled him to me, my forehead hitting his shoulder. I felt his wings as my arms came around him in a hug. _

_ "I'm so glad to see you," he murmured, kissing my forehead._

_ Even though his lip was slightly swollen, I still pulled him to me for a long kiss. Fang happily obliged, and we stayed like that for a few seconds. _

_ Then I pulled away and smiled slightly. "Now, let's go get the others."_

As Fang and I ran down the hall, my mind was racing. Where were they, exactly?

"Max, um, where is everyone?" Fang wondered aloud, and I gulped. "About that…"

Fang sighed in disappointment, and I clucked my tongue. "You know, it isn't _my _fault that this place is so dang _big_," I snapped.

We rounded another hallway, still not a clue where we were going. "You're 17, using the word _big_?" Fang shook his head. "You need to improve your vocabulary. For instance, you could've said, 'this place is immense', or 'prominent', heck, I even would've settled for 'large'—"

I shoulder bumped him, and we took off down a flight of stairs.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk much," I mumbled, and heard him chuckle quietly.

I took a left with Fang close behind, when I heard _it_.

_You're going the right way, Maximum__._

I whipped my head to look at Fang, who gave me a confused expression. "Did you hear that?" I asked. He shook his head.

_I'm not a person, Max. I'm your Voice._

Huh?

_Your friends are in the last room on your right. The door can be opened from the outside, but not from the inside. _

"Are you sure you aren't hearing this, Fang?" I asked. He cocked his head. "Are you feeling okay?" Fang put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm serious," I snapped.

"No, I don't hear anything, except for you," Fang replied, looking annoyed. I rubbed my forehead anxiously, and saw the door that the…_voice _told me to open.

"Let's try this door," I told Fang. He was silent, but knew that we didn't have anything to lose. I reached over to the door, and turned the handle. It opened with a click, and the door flung to the side.

"Max?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Angel ran into my arms. "Fang!" Gazzy cried, and Fang scooped him up, wincing slightly.

"You guys are back! ZOMG! I thought for sure that we wouldn't ever see you guys again! And Iggy's plan to blow up the room failed, not surprisingly, but it was still worth a shot, I guess. So have you figured out how we're supposed to get out of here? Because I can't stand being enclosed for so long! OMG Fang what about your uncle? Do you think he's sent someone out to look for us? Or does he just not care? What about Dylan, do you think he—mmph!"

I shook my head, and Iggy removed his hand from Nudge's mouth. "Let's make getting out of here our top priority," I said, and Nudge smiled sheepishly.

"I want to know something. Why isn't there anybody after us right now? The hallways were completely empty," Fang remarked, and set Gazzy down.

That _was _something to think about.

_Okay, um, Voice? Where are all the whitecoats and Erasers?_

No reply.

_What? _Now _you decide to pipe down_?

Silence.

Angel's blue eyes met mine, and she looked at me with confusion. "What's going on, Max?"

"Apparently I have this Voice," I said, and everybody gave me a weird look.

_They don't believe you, Maximum__. _

_ Oh great, now you decide to start a chat? _I thought angrily to the…Voice. Wow, this was weird.

More silence.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here, and forget the fact that I'm starting to feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone," Iggy interrupted my one sided conversation.

"Great idea Iggy. Why didn't I think of that one?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to be snippy, buddy boy," Iggy answered, shaking a long pale finger.

_I suggest you six leave now, or you really will be in trouble. _

I could already tell this Voice was going to be _annoying. _

"Enough bickering like toddlers, it's getting us nowhere. Let's just make a run for it while they're gone," I said, grabbed Angel's small hand, and turned on my heel. "Let's get outta here," Iggy said with a whoop, pushed Gazzy out the door, and ran out, humming the Twilight Zone theme song in falsetto.

Nudge muttered to herself, as she followed them. I heard, "toddlers" "no class" "embarrassing" and "bane of my existence".

I knew she loved them. She knew it too. But I had to admit; Iggy could be a little bit extreme. But let's face it: a little extreme Iggy can go a _long _way.

"So, what's the plan now?" Gazzy asked as we jogged, and nobody said anything. Instead, all heads swiveled in my direction.

"Seriously? Just because I'm _great _with making up plans on the spot, nobody else has anything to suggest? Anything at all?" I asked.

"Actually, you really aren't that great with making up plans," Angel said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, Angel," I muttered, and Iggy snickered.

"Hey, there are some double doors over there. Why don't we try those out?" Fang suggested. I nodded.

_Fang is a smart boy. Or man, since he _is _going to be eighteen in a few months. _

I rolled my eyes. Of course my _Voice _was going to rave about Fang and his…manliness. Cue my stifled snicker.

_Oh__Maximum. You're so in love you make yourself deny everything__. _

_ I am not in love with Fang! _I thought indignantly, but as we pushed through the double doors, Fang turned and gave me a half smile, almost like he knew my Voice and I were debating about him.

But…he looked so _cute _when he smiled like that!

Awww, when did I start to become _that _kind of girl? Ew.

_See, Maximum? You love him. _

I'm pretty sure if my Voice could talk smugly, that's what he…she…it? would sound like.

"I need a vacation," I mumbled to myself.

"You won't be getting one soon, _freak_."

All of us froze. Ari smiled from the front of the sea of Erasers. "How's it going, kiddies? Enjoying your stay here?"

"But…how…I knocked you out!" I sputtered. Fang's hands curled into fists.

Ari gave a short laugh. "What part of _improved wolf hybrid _do you not understand?" he asked, sounding like he was lecturing me in a classroom.

I snorted. "Improved wolf hybrid? More like failed dog science experiment," I remarked, and Ari's eyes narrowed. I could hear Nudge's high pitched giggling from behind me.

"I wouldn't try anything with me, Maxie. You don't know what I'm capable of," Ari said darkly, his paws becoming hairy fists.

"Capable of what? Getting beat up by a _girl_? You sure have potential, dawg," I retorted. "Max, you can't pull off the whole "gangster" thing. You're too blond—"

"Iggy, she said 'dawg', because Ari is one!" came Nudge's exasperated interruption.

There was silence, and even Ari paused to raise his eyebrows at the blind boy.

Then…

"_Ohhh! _You said it because he's a wolf-dog experiment or something, and also because it just sounds cool! It's a pun! That was really punny, Max!"

Even more silence as everybody looked at Iggy.

Nudge pursed her lips and muttered, "Bane of my existence…"

"Hey!"

"I hate to interrupt, but I have a few mutants to kill," Ari said, and cracked his knuckles.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Why were they going to kill us after _just _inserting wings into our backs?

_It's a test for the Erasers to get stronger in combat, Max. The more they kill, the better they do in the test. _

_But they already put freaking _wings _on our backs!_

_They realized they had no use of you. They said you were all mistakes. _

My fists clenched. Mistakes? Oh no. I wasn't going to be called _that _again.

"Max?" Fang asked gently, and put his hand in the small of my back, sending tingles up my spine. I knew it was meant to be a friendly gesture, but by the way one of his booted feet stepped out in front of me, it seemed like he was being protective.

_Max, now isn't the time to fantasize about you and Fang. _

_ Oh c'mon, Voice!_

Ari was looking at us with a weirded out expression, as if debating he should lunge at us or not.

"You are a bunch of _freaks_," he said after a minute.

"Yeah. And you're an overgrown puppy!" I snarled.

"Shut up, Maxie," Ari growled. My hands shook as I clenched them again.

"_Don't _call me Maxie," I said between my teeth.

Ari snickered. "I notice there's a sentimental meaning to that name, _Maxie_?"

My whole body shook.

"Leave her alone," Fang ordered, his voice dead calm and cold as he took another step in front of me. His hand fell off my back, and slipped into my sweaty palm. He squeezed it, letting me know that he had my back.

"Aw, is the rich little emo boy going to protect his pretty girlfriend?" Ari teased. "Mommy and Daddy sure wouldn't approve of her," he added, a sly smirk crossing his features. The rest of the Erasers behind Ari started to laugh along with him.

_Wait, but Fang lives with his uncle_…

Fang's hand twitched in mine, and I could feel his whole body tense up, and his jaw became set.

_Max, Fang's parents are dead. _

_But I…he…oh._

Fang didn't say anything, he was deadly silent, and that's when I knew that he was about to explode, and throw himself at Wolf-Boy.

"Leave Fang's family out of this," Iggy said angrily, and Gazzy bobbed his head in agreement, but I noticed the tears in his eyes. Well, it _was _his aunt and uncle.

"Or what? You'll 'hit me'? Come at me, birdy," Ari taunted.

"Stop it, Ari," Fang said, his voice cracking the slightest bit, and that's when I knew how hard Ari's comment had hit him. Fang never, _ever _cries.

"Let's just settle this now, boys," Ari said to his Eraser _friends_, ignoring Fang's command.

"You wanna settle this? Fine," Fang growled, and before any of us could blink, he was up in Ari's face, punching him over and over (which Ari totally wasn't ready for!)

It was game time.

**Yes, I left it at a cliffy! Don't judge me! **

**I actually have a reason this time. **

**Fang: Mhmmmm.**

**Me: So I have a French project due Tuesday, which we've had a month to work on. **

**Fang: And you haven't even started on it yet. **

**Me: Sorry! I'm stressed! I mean this, the TAKS test, the STARR, or however you spell that…they're stressing me out, man!**

**Fang: Um, you have Spring Break before the STARR tests. **

**Me: Doesn't matter. Shut up emo.**

**Okay, well I seriously have to work on it now! Andddd, since I'm a nerd, I have no Friday night plans. Hence the fact I'm updating.**

**Fang: She has no life.**

**Me: Just because I'm antisocial…(shakes head)**

**Fang: Or your nerdy best friends have a cheer competition?**

**Me: Don't remind me. I wanna at least go support them, because, well, I don't have one athletic bone in my body. And their birthdays are on Monday. (They're twins, if you haven't realized.)**

**Fang: Don't forget your brother's soccer game tomorrow.**

**Me: Oh thanks for reminding me, Fangles.**

**Fang: Sure….**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all sooo much! **

**If you review, I'll love you even more…**

**But hey, I'm not one of those authors that demand reviews. But I have ninety freaking one reviews! If we could make it 100, I'll try as hard as I can to update the fight scene this week!**

**Okay! Byeee!  
>-switchfootlover13<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**My weekend:**

**[Fang: (walks in munching on some bacon and looks at me sitting on the couch watching TV and eating candy)**

**Me: Yolo, Fangles!**

**Fang: Uhm, have you checked FanFiction yet?**

**Me: Not since like last Friday, because of the crap-load of homework and mock STAAR test, why?**

**Fang: (sighs) Seriously? **

**Me: What? What happened?**

**Fang: Go look for yourself. (hands over laptop)**

**Me: (furiously logs in) Okay, what was I supposed to be looking at—HOLY CRAP FANG I HAVE 102 REVIEWS!**

**Fang: I know.**

**Me: Oh my gawsh! This is great! I feel like such a winner!**

**My Dad: (walks in carrying my iPod) Yeah…so after you restored your iPod because of that "error", it wiped all your music. **

**Me: Yes, Dad…that's what "restoring an iPod" means. (whispers to Fang) Wow, the memory goes fast with this one…**

**Dad: (exasperated sigh) Yes, and when I tried to put it all back on, it **_**still **_**said error: cannot sync. So, you can't put the music back on your iPod until we get it fixed. **

**Me: W-w-wh-what—HUH?]**

**That, my friends was my weekend. And it was bittersweet. I got over 100 reviews (thanks to Avian-American Gurl—girl, I fnicking love you for being my 100****th**** reviewer!:D )**

**Okay, you're probably bored now. Here's your fight chapter!:D**

**Slight warning: Fight scenes are a little tough for me, so take it easy guys!**

_Previously…_

"_Leave Fang's family out of this," Iggy said angrily, and Gazzy bobbed his head in agreement, but I noticed the tears in his eyes. Well, it was his aunt and uncle. _

_ "Or what? You'll 'hit me'? Come at me, birdy," Ari taunted. _

_ "Stop it, Ari," Fang said, his voice cracking the slightest bit, and that's when I knew how hard Ari's comment had hit him. Fang never, ever cries._

_ "Let's just settle this now, boys," Ari said to his Eraser friends, ignoring Fang's command. _

_ "You wanna settle this? Fine," Fang growled, and before any of us could blink, he was up in Ari's face, punching him over and over (which Ari totally wasn't ready for!)_

_ It was game time. _

Fang POV (I _had _to!)

Okay, so maybe attacking Ari wasn't my _best _and most _practical _decision. But, I still had the advantage, by taking him by surprise, and my anger was bubbling into strength inside my body.

I smashed my fist into Ari's face again, feeling the joy of seeing him grimace in pain. He almost fell to the ground from the impact of my fist, but regained his strength, and managed to swipe my face with his paws, leaving parallel red marks down my cheek. Somehow, this didn't stop my vengeful fury, and I used both of my fists to slam into Ari's gut.

This time he slammed into the cement, and flinched as my boot came into contact with his stomach again. My eyes darted to the rest of my friends. They were all holding up pretty well, and I smiled proudly. I looked at Max, who leaped into the air, and round-housed two Erasers in the stomachs. I had to hand it to her; the girl had _moves_. And, she still managed to look so pretty even after being engrossed in a fight amongst Erasers…

Bad Fang. No distractions.

But she caught my eye and grinned, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling with mischief. She really was something.

I guess I deserved it for taking my eyes off my opponent when Ari kicked me in the chest, extremely hard. I managed to stay on my feet, but barely. He came around and corkscrewed my arm. My vision swam for a second, before I used my ankle to link around Ari's. He went down and I kicked him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

_Well that was kind of easy_, I thought.

"Fang!"

I whirled around to see Angel being held by two Erasers. The third one punched her in the stomach, and she was dropped to the ground. (**A/N does anyone else find it slightly funny that I'm listening to Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while writing this? Anyone? No?...okay.**) I watched her writher in pain and curl up in a ball, trying to defend her helpless self as they kicked her; cruel smirks forever etched in their faces.

"ANGEL!" Max screamed. She tried to run over to save her sister, but she was punched in the face nose by another Eraser. Anger bubbled up inside me, and I was at Angel's side in an instant, protecting her from the mutants. I threw my kick at an Eraser's head, and he was out like a light.

I picked him up with newfound strength and swung him into the two other Erasers, and they all went down. Angel was looking up at me and smiling weakly. Her face was bleeding from the old cuts and new ones, and her nose was snotty and crusted, but her eyes still shone with a maturity that shocked me. She got up and dusted blood off her ruined dress.

"Thanks Fang," she said, and hugged my waist. I was slightly startled, but smiled and hugged her back gently.

Max POV

"Report!" I called, after kicking the last Eraser in his prized jewels. "Here!" Gazzy said with a cough, and wiped his bloody nose. "I'm okay!" Nudge called, her hair looking just like it had before we started fighting.

"Heyo!" Iggy said with a wave from my right. "We're alright," Angel said quietly, gripping Fang's hand. His mouth quirked up in a weak half smile at me, still making my heart flutter, even if he was covered in dirt and blood.

I breathed a sigh of relief before wiping the blood off my nose and onto my shirt, not really caring what it looked like.

"Where are the whitecoats?" Fang asked, his face scrunching up slightly in confusion.

"Don't know, don't care, but I'm not going to stay and find out!" Iggy said hurriedly. I nodded.

"The question is…_how_?" Gazzy asked. Iggy snorted and shrugged out his wings. "Are you serious? Have you forgotten that we have _wings_?" he demanded.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "_No_, I could've sworn we had tails and scales," she answered sarcastically. Iggy glared at her. "Nudge! You ruined my dramatic line!" he whined. I face palmed.

"Come on Iggy," Nudge scoffed. Iggy opened his mouth to say something, but Fang interrupted. "_Guys_! For the love of bacon, will you _shut up_?" he complained.

It was quiet as everybody looked at him in shock at his outburst. Then I started snickering. Fang looked at me with a somewhat wild look in his eyes. "What are you snickering at, Max?" he asked.

I was now laughing so hard I was practically gasping for air. "For the love of bacon?" I asked, clutching my sides. Soon Iggy was chuckling, Nudge was grinning, Gazzy was rolling around on the ground, and even Angel was showing off a small smile.

Fang stared at me, one eyebrow raised up far behind his long bangs, the exasperation building up in his face, and his jaw tense. I wondered what had him so upset.

Iggy was now laughing harder, rolling on the ground with Gazzy, their faces red and stretched from grinning so much.

Fang shook his head, dark eyebrows furrowed together angrily, and with his mouth drawn in a thin line, he stalked over to the high fence that had kept us enclosed.

Something was bothering him. But I couldn't tell what.

"Fang!" I said, and ran to catch up with his long, quick strides. He didn't turn around; just kept walking.

"Lighten up, dude! I was joking!" I persisted. He paused to look up at the high fence, most likely wondering how we were supposed to get out of here.

"What's wrong, Fang?" I asked softly. He stiffened, and turned to look at me, the fire in his eyes masked up to where he looked almost normal. _Almost. _

"I'll tell you later," he said almost inaudibly, making eye contact with me, before staring at something behind me. I turned around to see the others walking toward us, apologetic looks on their faces.

Everyone started apologizing at the same time, before Fang held up a hand and smiled. Fake. Fake, fake, fake. "Guys, it's fine," he said. Lie. Lie, lie, _lie_.

"Well, let's fly out of here, then!" Iggy said with a bright smile, all traces of guilt wiped from his face. He bent down, shrugged out his wings, and jumped up.

That obviously didn't work. He came tumbling to the crowd, a mess of tangled long arms and legs.

"I think we should practice first," he muttered. Everybody laughed at him, and Fang cracked (read: faked) a smile.

"There's gotta be some way out of here," I said, running a hand through my mop of hair. Angel quietly slipped over to where Ari was, and pulled out something rectangular from his belt.

"Guys, we can get out using Ari's security card," she smiled, and waved around the card.

"Huzzah!" Iggy squealed, jumped up, and swiped the card from Angel's small fingers. She rolled her eyes and followed him indoors. Nudge grabbed Gazzy's hand and they jogged to the doors. I lingered behind, waiting for Fang to catch up, and when he did, I slipped my fingers in his hand.

He looked up, his eyes barely noticeable from the hair that flopped over them. I gave him my best sympathetic smile, and a small smile made its way on Fang's lips. Then he freed his hand from my grasp and snaked it around my waist.

The gesture sent tingles up my spine, but I tried to ignore them. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, his warm breath brushing the strands of hair that laid there.

"Thank you."

I pecked his cheek. "Get a move on, we have creepy labs to escape!" I reminded him, shaking my finger in his face.

He chuckled, and we walked faster to the doors. Nudge was waiting, her foot tapping, and she ushered us inside. "Angel said the whitecoats were in a meeting, and they expected the Erasers to take care of us. We have about fifteen minutes. Hurry up!" she explained.

Fang removed his hand from my waist and we took off running silently through the halls, following Iggy and the rest of the crew, who all seemed to know where we were going.

_You know where you're going to, Maximum. You just don't believe in yourself. _

I inwardly groaned.

_Go away Voice. I am not in the mood! _

Lucky for me, my Voice didn't say anything else. We were almost to the doors, and Nudge sped up, outrunning Fang and I. How? Obviously, Fang was weak, and I was just being considerate and waiting for him. Psh. Of course that was it!

Up ahead, Iggy used the security card and pushed open the front doors. I was relieved as I passed through the doors, feeling as if I had just saved the world (**haha…see what I did there…**).

"We're free!" Nudge declared.

"Not yet," I reminded her. We still had to get back to the palace.

"Right," she mumbled, her eyebrows drawing together. I tapped my chin, and saw a few motorcycles lined up in the parking lot. Fang glanced at me with a teasing twinkle in his eye, remembering he had taken me on the motorcycle first.

"But we don't have any keys…" Gazzy said, and trailed off when Angel held up three key rings. "Angel, you didn't!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What? They were knocked out anyway; can't ride a motorcycle unconscious, now can you?" Angel reasoned irritably and tossed Fang a key ring. "I'll ride with Nudge, Iggy, you'll ride with Gazzy, and Max will ride with Fang. Any questions?" Angel asked. I blinked. She sure was becoming demanding lately.

Gazzy raised his hand. "Um, I can't drive…?"

Angel raised her eyebrows. "Now is the perfect time to learn. I mean, for Heaven's sake, you think we're going to let a _blind _guy drive?"

"Hey!" Iggy protested, crossing his arms indignantly.

Everybody looked at Nudge. "What? I've been taking driving lessons! I'm 15!" she defended.

"It's settled then," Angel declared, tossing another key ring to Gazzy.

"If we die, I put all the blame on you," Gazzy said to Angel.

She shrugged. "I can deal with that."

"Of course you can!" Gazzy rolled his eyes and got on the motorcycle. Fang climbed on another one, and I followed, securing my arms around his waist. But now it felt a little more natural. "I am _not_!" Iggy said with disdain, and sat stiffly behind Gazzy.

"I agree, it's just too awkward!" Gazzy complained.

"Guys, we don't have time to discuss your seating arrangements right now," I shouted.

Iggy mumbled to himself.

Nudge revved up the engines of her motorcycle, and then Gazzy followed her lead. "Let's get out of here!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

We sped out of the horrid lab's parking lot, and a surge of energy sped through me.

We were free.

Next stop (hopefully): the palace.

**Aaaaaand, bazinga! It's over! I'm incredibly glad it's Spring Break right now, because I will get to update sooner, **_**and **_**I can sleep in!**

**Fang: Don't forget, you have to do the extra credit in Coach Bell's class.**

**Me: Oh yes. For extra credit, my geography teacher said we have to write a one page paper over Kony 2012 and he'll work out grades with us. How cool is he?**

**Fang: Because of that horrible grade you got in his class, your average has dropped.**

**Me: One time, Fang! You just never let it go!**

**Anywho, I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep now. It's like 1 A.M. **

**Fang: 1:04 to be exact.**

**Me: Hush Fang. Oh yes, and I would appreciate if you guys reviewed, just like last time! Because you guys reviewed, I got over 100 reviews! I'm just so happy! It made my dayyy!**

**Fang: (in a sing-song voice) You have no social life! You have no social life!**

**Me: Why, because we had a party last week to celebrate 102 reviews?**

**Fang: Precisely. **

**Me: Sorry guys. Fang is on his—**

**Fang: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Mood swings are a sign, Fangy boy…**

**Fang: I will eat all your bacon!**

**Me: Nooooo! Okay, okay, bye guys! Review please! :D**

**-switchfootlover13**


End file.
